Domestic
by Frostbytefire
Summary: He was not anyone's choice for a companion. His crippled psyche made him ruthless not better. However, to one man he was perfect...a perfect weapon to control.
1. Chapter I

Domestic

He wasn't anyone's choice for a companion. His crippled psyche made him ruthless not better. However, to one man he was perfect…a perfect weapon to control.

* * *

I

Khan stared at his companion from the other side of the table with anger and lust in his body. She thought that this meager offering of apology would satisfy his displeasure. She could not understand why he just did not tell the computer what he wanted. He said he wanted food from her hands. He called it being domestic "You call this a meal."

His deep voice rattled her insides and stoked her anger. She wanted to keep walking past their quarters here at the space station Prime but he would hunt her down of that she was positive. Starfleet kept the Enterprise docked here for three weeks now and Nyota knew it had something to do with Khan and his powerful friends. She looked up from her plate. "I had to work late."

"You are docked here how much work could there be unless you were planning an escape…. from me."

Nyota smiled at his words. Something sparked inside his body at her gesture of disobedience.

Khan smirked. "Is your former teacher Commander Spock still trying to persuade you to run away with him."

"That is only in your mind,"

Khan chuckled. "It is in his mind as well."

Her dark eyes glared at him for a moment before she stood from the table and walked from the dining area in their suite and into the bedroom. She did not hear his footsteps behind her but she felt his arm grab her wrist and turn her around. Her back touched the wall behind her as Khan brought his body flush to hers. Nyota turned her face away as his lowered his persuasive lips towards hers.

"Please remind him that you are mine in every way and will stay mine…. In every way." His deep voice filled her ear as his bone breaking hands slowly moved down her body incased in the red Starfleet uniform.

"You kept begging me to stop and then not to stop. You were full of confusion." He felt her trembling with anger and disgust that he had touched her and made her want him.

She felt his chest rumbling. "Perhaps a repeat of yesterday is needed to refresh your memory."

"NO!" She meant to shout it out to herself more than to him. He never listened to her. She did not know when he started stalking her at the academy but she knew that he had powerful friends in Starfleet. These friends gave him what he wanted and what he wanted Nyota Uhura. He wanted her from the first moment that he set eyes on the young woman walking through the doors her very first day at the academy. Admiral Marcus controlled her studies unseen by the others senior members of Starfleet. He kept her within Khan's eyesight. He allowed his weapon private time with her. Even though the young cadet at the time did not find the man appealing Khan would not take no for her final answer. A staged violation against Federation policies charged to Nyota Uhura and Khan her only witness to kept her in the Starfleet program guaranteed that she would agree to his demands. Marcus saw nothing wrong with using her as bait to keep his weapon Khan Noonien Singh sated for now. He would eventually try to use this bait against him but Khan knew the mind of this corrupt man and laughed at the thought that this man would think that this female meant anything to him or that she would ever mean anything to him.

He started slowly pulling her from the wall and towards their bed. Nyota looked up at him as he smirked at her. "It will not hurt that much this time. Had you not lied to me about your experience all this pain would have been averted. I will go even slower than yesterday."

She tried to pull her arm away but Khan pulled her into his body. His eyes that usually had a combination of blue, gold and green running through them had turned black. Nyota stared mesmerized watching the darkness roll over the irises. Khan lowered his lips to her and let his kiss do what he intended. Her body began to soften in his arms. He was planning on showing her that their honeymoon would last longer than one day.

*()*

Carol Marcus stared at all the black monitors facing her and slammed her hands on the desk. He had found all the cameras and destroyed them. He would of course think that her father had put them there but they were her idea. She wanted to see what made this superior man tick. She thought that it was a mistake for her father to put an outsider into their plan. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura was not safe. She was a part of the Enterprise and they were not to be trusted.

Why her father gave in to Khan's demands Carol would never understand. She was more than willing to become Khan's mate but he wanted nothing to do with her. He was fixated on the dark skinned communications officer. She would just have to show Khan the error of his thinking. Her father did not understand how much easier it would be for them to control Khan if she were with him. She knew that she could make the man love her. He only loved his crew that he had placed in the cryotubes to save their lives.

Her father had woken this man to help them defeat the Klingons that were threatening the worlds according to her father. Starfleet did not agree with him. Admiral Marcus wanted to show them that he was right and he would start a war if he had too.

Carol did not care about any of that. All she wanted was this man that she could not even touch because he would not let her. He found her lacking so he said to her when she stole a moment to speak with him. She would show him and her father that she was exactly what he needed.

Carol turned off the monitors and walked from the room and into her father's office. She knew that Nyota Singh was in her quarters with her mate. She could not remove the woman from Khan's presence right now but she knew her chance would come. She just had to be patience. Khan was not a man who remain loyal to Nyota. He said that he was better at everything. Carol wanted to show him that she was better also.

Marcus looked up from his tablet and stared at his daughter. "You still do not agree with my decision to give him what he wanted."

Carol frowned. "She will suspect something."

Marcus smiled. "Carol if you knew him as I do then you would see that my decision was the correct one. I had never seen him so focused on one thing. If I had not given her to him he would have taken her and then we would have been exposed. We can control him with her."

Carol shook her head. "He is not a man that can love anything but his crew."

admiral Marcus stared down at the picture on his tablet. "There was one of his crew that was apart from the others. He was an outcast. If Khan will not do as we want, then I will wake him and he will take his place."

Carol shook her head. "You should have done as I had asked. She cannot be trusted to go along with your desires. He will not bend to her. He does not bend to anyone."

Marcus watched his angry daughter walk out of his office. She knew nothing about Khan. He could not have this psychopath around his daughter. Nyota Uhura was easy to sacrifice for his plans. Marcus knew that if Khan would bend for one thing it would be her… his obsession.

* * *

Author's Notes

Please excuse any errors that you may find. I hope that you will enjoy this unnatural pairing. ~Frostbytefire


	2. Chapter II

II

Nyota felt the fabric of her Starfleet edition uniform rise up her body. Khan broke off the kiss to remove it completely. The soft fabric slid across her face and then over her head. His lips returned to hers and his hands touched her warm skin. He felt her body trembling as his hands moved to undo her bra. He wanted to touch every part of her without anything between them. Khan moved the bra down her slim arms with his lips still locked on hers. She submitted to his undressing her without a second thought. In fact, the only thoughts in her head were the sensations that he produced in her body yesterday. Despite the initial pain of his first entry, the deep penetrating heat and pleasure that rose within her body whenever he moved took hold of her mind. He was going to do that again…right now. His muscled framed pressed harder against hers as his kiss grew stronger.

The warm palms of his hands began moving in small circles against the hard nipples of her breasts and created waves of pleasure throughout Nyota's body. A soft moan of anticipation and lust filled his ears and ran through his body as if it were a call to arms. Khan broke off the kiss and frantically pulled his shirt over his head. He returned his lips to hers and moved his hands down to her underwear. Nyota's arms winded around his strong neck as the kiss grew desperate. Her fingers threaded through his short dark brown hair. Khan ripped her underwear.

She hated him for the situation that she was in. Though he had saved her from being expelled, she knew that there was more to it than his attempt at being the dark knight who saved her. Maybe he too was being forced into something against his will. It was hard to tell with him, he kept so much hidden.

A lustful moan from her escaped from between their passionate kiss as his strong fingers touched the wet lips of the flesh between her thighs. She heard his moan in return finding his mate ready for him. He lowered her onto the bed.

She blamed herself for the situation that she was in. She should have let them expel her but her need to be in Starfleet outweighed everything…even her innocence. She was an easy target. She did this to herself….and so did he.

Khan pulled his bottoms down to release his hard flesh from its prison. He felt her jump and heard her gasp the moment the wide head touched the entrance of her sex. She should not let him touch her but he made her feel things that she never thought possible. This act should repulse her but this was the only event that made life with him tolerable.

Her eyes squeezed shut and her body tensed as his flesh began to squeeze inside her body.

"I won't hurt you." His deep voice was soft in her ear as he slowly moved over her body. She felt his muscles in his body contract and her body expand as he slowly moved deeper. Her soft moan filled her bedroom.

The soft alarm coming from the front room alerted him to someone's presence at his door. His seduction came to a halt and he slowly pulled his lips from hers. Nyota slowly opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath as she stared up at him. Her arms slid from around his neck but he did not move away from her as the alarm continued to alert them. She could feel his weight lessen as he placed the palms of his hands on either side of her head and gently withdrew his flesh from her body. Her body arched exposing her neck to him The soft moan of regret or relief that greeted his ears made him want to stay and continue his seduction. Khan lowered his lips to the soft skin on her neck and breathed deeply of her soft feminine scent.

"Stay here," His body slowly relived her of its weight. Khan stood before her and replaced his still hard flesh back into his bottoms. He watched her lay her hands on her abdomen and moan before walking away from her to confront their visitor.

Spock looked straight ahead as he waited with Jim, Dr. McCoy and a small security detail for the Noonien Singh door to open. This was not right. They all knew that Khan was a very territorial being. He would not tolerate this visit.

"Jim this is not going to go well. You remember what he did to that Federation officer that was harassing Uhura. He still can't use his right arm."

"Bones I know that but Admiral Marcus thinks that Uhura will want to go and he will follow."

"Why would he want him to follow and frighten everyone there."

Spock sensed the being approaching and backed a short distance to counter any attack move that Khan would make. Jim and Dr. McCoy saw his movements and backed also. The lead member of the security detail was one of Admiral Marcus's men. The Admiral knew that Khan would not respond well to him at his door at this hour. So he sent some of Nyota's crewmates there instead. They had business to discuss and this was the only way that he could speak with him without raising concern. He had a matter that required Khan's warrior abilities. Once he saw the lead guard Khan would know that his presence was needed.

The door slid open and Khan stood there shirtless and expressionless. He stared at the three men and then moved his attention to the security detail. He instantly noticed Admiral Marcus's man Dennis.

Nyota laid there on their bed allowing the sensations that her husband had created in her body to slowly ebb away. The throbbing between her thighs would take a little longer to fade into memory. She was content to just stay there until she heard only heard silence coming from the front room. She knew enough to know that, that was not a good thing when Khan was around. She grabbed her uniform and began pulling it over her head. She released her thick hair to cover her breasts to not let them see that she was not wearing a bra. She slowly walked from the bedroom still not hearing anyone communicating. She saw Khan blocking the doorway and slowly walked up behind him. She stood behind him on his left side. She stared at her Captain with surprise.

"Captain?"

Jim smiled. "Sorry about this but Admiral Marcus thought that you and your…husband would forget about the Starfleet dinner tonight."

Panic ran through her body. She did not want to take Khan anywhere around anyone. He was unpredictable and mean around those that he did not like and that meant anyone that was not her. She would not enjoy herself around anyone thinking that he would break a bone if someone looked at her wrong.

Spock saw her response. "Starfleet has made it mandatory."

Khan did not have to turn to know that she was staring at him. His gaze centered on the Vulcan. "Of course it is."

Nyota closed her eyes for a moment. She loved her position on the Enterprise. She knew that if she did not go that it would be in jeopardy. All of her hard work meant nothing to the powers that be. They would replace her without a moment's thought. She was expendable to them even though she had proved otherwise.

"We will attend." Khan's voice made her open her eyes. He wore no expression as he now stared at Jim who stared back at him. They did not trust Khan. They always thought that is was strange and illegal how he forced Nyota to marry him. She thought that also but there was no evidence to prove anything. Spock had investigated every avenue of deception since her wedding.

"Really," The words were out of McCoy's mouth before he could stop them. Khan smirked at his response.

"Starfleet beckons my wife's presence and I shall not keep her from her duty. I shall be at her side to show our unity for the Federation and the perfection of our union." His gaze turned back to the Vulcan as the jawline of the alien tightened.

Dennis smiled at his words and shifted his eyes towards the Vulcan. He had asked him several times if he wanted him to kill his rival but Khan always refused his assistance. Dennis loved the violence that surrounded this superbeing. He could feel it pouring from his body when he was around him. He could understand now why The Admiral wanted to wake up more of his kind and take over the Federation. Admiral Marcus wanted an empire and Khan could give him one. He and his kind were unstoppable.

Jim frowned at Khan's words. Nyota felt the shift in the aura of his mate as he slightly turned towards her knowing none of the men before him would attack while she was near him.

"Why don't you go get ready while I talk with them for moment."

She did not want to leave but his multi-colored irises did not darken as they did when he was angry. She was confident that he would not hurt them. She stared at him for a moment and he nodded to her. Nyota turned and walked away from him and their guests.

Khan returned his gaze towards his guests. "I know that you did not come on your own so I will let this past but only this once. Do not come near my door again."

Dennis raised an eyebrow. "We are leaving Mr. Singh and will not bother you again."

Khan did not take his eyes from Spock and Jim. McCoy looked at the three men with a worried expression. They were too quiet. The door to the Noonien Singh suite began sliding slowly along the rails as Khan turned and walked away from his guests.

*()*

"That is perfect. He will be able to break into the Romulan archives and retrieve the precious cargo that I need."

Carol watched her father fixing his uniform as he spoke. She herself wore a dark red floor length gown that showed her flawless curves and skin. She could not understand why Khan found her lacking. She had already received many compliments on her way to see her father.

"What is it that he needs to steal?"

Alexander smiled at his inquisitive daughter. "You will know in time but I want to keep this a secret for now."

Carol nodded. "Khan had no feelings for Uhura. I don't see us having an advantage over him."

Marcus chuckled. "You don't understand the way of this being yet Carol. He will bend to her. He wanted her and I gave her to him."

"Maybe he has already tired of her and knows what you are trying to do."

Marcus frowned at her words and turned and faced his daughter. "You would not betray me would you Carol?"

A gasp exited her mouth. "Father. I cannot believe that you would think that I would choose anything or anyone over blood. I helped you wake him to begin this takeover. I want what you want."

Marcus turned away from her. "Khan is not something that you should desire. He is a killer and cannot be trusted. He is dangerous and unpredictable. Uhura was the only way that I could calm the rage inside of him for a while but I know that it will return. I am hoping that some part of him develops emotions for her and then I can control him. He will do whatever I want him to do to keep her safe."

"You said that he was unpredictable. What if he does not want to help you."

"If you knew how much that he wanted Nyota you would know that she is the key to everything. She loves the Federation and I used that against her. She will do whatever it takes to remain a part of Starfleet."

Carol raised an eyebrow at his words. So he had threatened her with expulsion. The science officer saw a way to separate Nyota from Khan and it involved insuring her enrollment in the Federation. She would need another senior officers' approval but she was sure that one of the other Admirals would invite Nyota Uhura into their service.

Carol smiled as she watched her father continuing to dress. She would have what her hearts desire despite what her father thought.

*()*

He waited patiently for her to walk out of her closet. He had chosen all black as he always had. He liked the fear and curiosity that it caused in these Starfleet sheep. He could say so much without even opening his mouth when he wore anything. These sheep feared and envied him; as did Admiral Marcus. He would play along with this man until he grew tired of his mate.

The soft sound of her footsteps made him raise his eyes towards the door of her closet. She wore all black like him. The backless, sleeveless floor length dress hugged everything on her supple body.

She was exquisite and all his.

Khan let his gaze roam all over her as her breathing began to suffer forcing her breasts hard against the fabric. She thought that she could control him tonight with her feminine ways. Her soft scent reached his nostrils and invaded his body trying to weaken him. The soft skin exposed by the fabric beckoned for his touch. The bountiful breasts that pressed against the fabric as she struggled to breath needed his assistance. His eyes rose to the beautiful and intelligent face of his wife and he felt that familiar pain of lust starting to takeover. All of her long midnight hair was neatly wound around itself at the top of her head. She was a princess made for a warrior.

Nyota watched him as he slowly walked towards her with that familiar predatory look in his eyes and on his body. His muscles flexed beneath the black fabric that he wore. More than fear filled her body as he stopped in front of her. He stood there staring down at her for what seemed like hours to her. She stared up at him desperately trying to feel unaffected by his presence but she failed. She could not control her breathing and closed her eyes thinking that not seeing him would help her. Her decision was not the right one.

His murderous right hand grazed across the skin of her breasts. Her body shook with surprise and but she did not open her eyes. She could not open them. She felt his touch slowly move over to her right shoulder and towards her naked back. His heavy footsteps sounded as if bombs were exploding as he walked around towards her back. His hand slowly moved down her back towards her plump butt.

Nyota gasped when she felt his lips touch her left ear. His deadly hands gently rested on her small waist as his body moved closer to hers. "I have not forgotten where we let off wife…and neither have you."

His hands molded to the curves of her body as they slowly travelled along her sides. "I cannot wait to taste you again….to have you again."

His arm circled around her waist to hold her on her feet as her body weakened with his words. She trembled as if chilled to the bone. He knew otherwise; he knew that she burned inside as if the sun lived within her flesh. A chilling smile filled his lips as he spoke again in her ear.

"Come…let us not keep the Federation waiting."

* * *

Author's Notes I added some text to this chapter and reloaded it


	3. Chapter III

III

He was not acting as everyone expected. He walked into the gala with Nyota calm and docile if such a thing could be said of Khan Noonien Singh. He was the perfect man at this moment. Nyota watched him out of the corner of her eye as they walked into the almost quiet hall. She knew that he could see the staring and hear the whispers about their marriage being a prison for her. She watched for any sign of tension or sudden muscle move but there was nothing. He was the perfect picture of a balanced husband. However, she knew all that could change if the wrong person approached them.

Khan ignored all the staring for now. His interested laid with what Marcus wanted of him. Sending Dennis to his door could only mean that there was something that he needed that only Khan could get. Humans were so frail and unreliable. Whatever Marcus wanted Khan would turn it to his advantage. The superhuman watched his mate release the breath that she had been holding since they walked into the hall. Had she forgotten about what would happen after this celebration?

Nyota turned and looked at her husband and saw that he was staring at her. She watched his eyes slowly move down her body with a sexual aura that was unmistakable. She tried her best not to react to his simple action but she failed miserably. Her body immediately remembered the heat and longing that he had brought into existence just a few minutes before coming here. He remembered it also. When his eyes returned to hers they slowly began to darken and she knew exactly what he was thinking because it was in her mind and body as well. Nyota quickly turned away from him.

Khan smirked and gently took his mate's hand and led her towards the area to sample some of the food as he waited for Marcus to find him. Nyota looked over the choices of food as Khan watched her. She was trying to shield her reaction to him but not very well. She still held his hand and then as if she remembered what she was doing she released it. Khan chuckled and picked up one of the meat treats.

"I would have to say the food of the Federation is superior to most."

Nyota looked at him shocked that he would say something good about the Federation. "I…I agree…with you."

Khan stared into her dark eyes until she suddenly turned away from his stare and back towards the food. He watched her body tremble as he moved closer to her. "Why are you trembling…is it because I am near?"

Nyota shook her head in a negative fashion trying to ignore his closeness. She picked up the same appetizer as Khan had and began to eat it. The sound of others approaching compelled Khan to place his arm around Nyota's waist and gently pulled her towards his hard body. Her small hand laid upon his chest trying to stop herself from getting any closer to his body. She did not want him showing his bad side here. Nyota looked up at him with a frown on her face. Khan returned her frown with one of his own as he looked down at her and easily pulled her closer as the other guests gathered up their courage and headed for the table of food. She was not expecting such a reaction from him since he was portraying himself as the picture of calmness. He was not going to let her mingle tonight she knew that. She could feel it in the strength of his arm and the look in his eyes.

The group that suddenly surrounded the table avoided getting too close to the couple except one dark haired man that moved next to Nyota with a smile on his face. He did not understand why everyone was afraid of Khan. He seemed like a man that one could reason with if they tried hard enough. He was sure that Nyota had not mention him to her husband. He overheard her speaking to one of her friends saying that she could take care of herself and that they needed all the engineers to help keep the ship in tip top condition. Her friends usually laughed after that statement. They knew Khan's reaction would be what it always was…. violence. She had made it perfectly clear to him that she wanted nothing from him but a work relationship but he just knew that they could still be friends if she would just listen to him. Clark also did not appreciate Doctor McCoy asking him to come to sickbay so that he could examine his brain. He knew then that she had talked to the doctor about him. Clark wanted to speak to her about that alone.

"Trying to hog all the food Nyota?" The voice of engineer Clark made her body tense in Khan's arms. His bride turned and looked at the man and smiled but Khan could feel her uncomfortable reaction to his closeness.

Clark picked up an appetizer and faced the couple. "I am engineer Clark Wynn. I work with your wife sometimes."

Khan met the eyes of the man standing before him and just stared at him for a while before answering him. "Do you?"

His voice was deep and menacing and none of his displeasure was lost on Clark. He could see the aggression rising even though he held his wife close to his body.

McCoy chuckled at something Kirk said about Spock and how his party facial appearance looked just like his work facial expressions. Spock did not find his words amusing and ignored them. McCoy began scanning the crowd for Khan and Nyota. He had not seen any security running around and was not sure if they had arrived or not. He knew that his two crewmen were doing the same thing.

"What's got your attention Bones?"

McCoy smiled as he scanned the crowd. "Oh just making sure no one is getting sick or…...SHIT!"

The doctor quickly walked away from his group heading towards the back of the hall.

Spock looked in that direction and saw Khan staring down one of their engineers. Kirk followed his gaze and then the two decided to join the good doctor.

Clark smiled nervously. "I am just saying that I work with her not anything else. She's married."

Was he purposely trying to anger Khan or was he too crazy to realize what he was doing. Nyota was not sure but she knew that she had to distract her husband or he would become what everyone thought that he was. The Admiral was very clear about his threat of suspending her if he heard about any situation of violence involving Khan. She loved Starfleet.

Nyota turned away from Clark and looked up at Khan feeling his muscles jump. "I want to walk around."

Khan kept his eyes on Clark. "You like the food I say that we stay and see what happens."

Clark smiled at his reply. "She always wants to get away from me and I don't know why."

Nyota ignored Clark's words and moved her body closer to Khan until her breasts touched his chest. Her simple movement pulled his attention from Clark and onto her. His dark eyes stared down at her and then a few seconds later the natural color began to rise to the surface. She could feel his body calming as she stared up at him. His tense muscles began to relax. His grip tightened around her waist to keep her close to him.

What was this sudden warmth running through his body making him turn from his intended victim? He did not care that the man wanted to start a conflict to show that he was a savage. Khan did not care what he or the others thought about him. So why was he staring down into the dark eyes of his mate and not into the blood soaked face of a half dead engineer?

"Can we go somewhere else." Her soft feminine voice reached his ears and Khan at first did not respond as he stared down at her.

Clark then watched him slightly nod his head and he escorted his bride away from him. Anger flared in Clark's body and he prepared to follow them but the hand of the Vulcan clamped onto his shoulder. Bones stood before him with a serious frown on his face. Clark made a sound of discomfort as some security men came to take him away from the hall.

"Remember what I told you what would happen if I caught you bothering Nyota or any of the other women again."

The two security officers held the slumping man on his feet as Spock released his grip. "Take him to sickbay."

The guards dragged him away. Kirk frowned at Bones. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I am the captain you know."

"I know. The women know. They did not want to make a big deal out of a small man so they said. Nyota did not want Khan to catch wind of this and break another's dream of being in Starfleet because parts of his body no longer worked. She wanted to handle it on her own and she was. Clark could not take that and wanted to pick a fight."

"Suicidal."

McCoy chuckled at Spock who was very serious. "I will treat him as such."

* * *

Admiral Marcus scanned the crowd for his perfect weapon with Carol at his side. He was baffled at how a man as dangerous as he was, was not causing an uproar right now. This was the first time that the two had been out together in public. He thought that the superbeing would act like a caged animal let out to attack his captors. Marcus took the offered drink from the server and continued looking.

A smile came to his lips as he relished in his mastery of these two people. He had found their weaknesses and used them against them to get what he wanted. Nyota must be working frantically to keep Khan free of incident. Controlling both of their desires was an ingenious way to keep both of them in check. He knew that neither would tell the other about their situation. Their pride would not allow it to slip from their lips to anyone's ears. Khan would do what he wanted to keep Nyota at his side once Marcus knew that he had feelings for her.

Khan led them into a private corner and continued staring down at her. "You fear that I would kill him."

"He is beneath you and a waste of your time and energy."

Khan smirked at her annoyed face as she looked to her left to see if anyone was watching them. The guests were still unsure about Khan and would not risk even a sneaking glance at them. "So I am to let him think that he can speak to you any way that he wishes."

Nyota wanted to move away from him but his hold was unbreakable. She looked up into his multi-colored eyes and shook her head. "I can take care of myself. I was not the only one that he harasses."

"I don't like that he thinks that he can be around you in a social setting." Khan's free hand touched her cheek and he watched her eyes widen in shock and horror. She did not like him touching her in public. He was amazed that she could stand him touching for this long.

"You used your touch to get what you want and I will use mine to do the same…...tonight."

He felt her body tremble and her face showed fear and uncertainty. Khan leaned closer to her so that if anyone was listening they would not hear his next words to his wife.

"I will not hurt you."

Carol spotted the couple in the corner of the hall engaged in a private conversation. Khan was very close to his wife. His arm around her waist held her tight to his body. His free hand placed an escaped hair behind her ear. She was staring up at her husband with a look of complete compliance. She wondered what he was asking her that required them to be so close to each other. She knew that Nyota hated to be touched by him. She witnessed this at their wedding.

 _48 hours ago_

 _How could this be happening to her. Carol knew that that was what she was thinking as she stared straight ahead as one of her ladies in waiting placed the veil over her face. There were only six witnesses to these nuptials. Her father, her two of his personal guards and two of his female assistants. She wanted to tell Nyota so badly that her father had planned all of this but she remained silent because she wanted what her father wanted. She wanted power. She wanted Khan Noonien Singh but her father had other ideas._

 _Carol watched the beautiful bride tremble as she stared at herself in the floor length mirror. She did not want to do this but she wanted to stay in Starfleet. Her own desires made this possible all they had to do was sit back and watch their plan grow._

 _"_ _Why is he doing this to me? I would never cheat on anything…. even Khan explained that to him. Why would Commander When insist that I would.? Why is he so believing of Khan? He wants to keep me. What does that mean, keep me? I don't know him no one does. Do you?"_

 _Carol stared at her reflection in the mirror." I don't but he was the only one who came to your defense Nyota. Commander When just wants to get rid of anyone that he thinks insulted him. He is jealous of your intelligence and abilities."_

 _She watched the soon to be Mrs. Singh close her eyes and take a deep breath._

 _"_ _Khan just wants to keep you safe. My father cannot show favorites. Commander When has many friends and he would try to use them to get rid of you. My father finds no equal to you and Khan is the only way to keep you safe from them. They fear him because they cannot make him leave. He is under Federation protection because he is the last of his species."_

 _Nyota opened her eyes and moved away from the mirror as Carol watched her walk towards the door that led to the Chapel where Khan waited for her._

 _"_ _I don't want to do this."_

 _*()*_

Those were the last words that Carol remembered her speaking to her before Nyota and Khan married. Carol watched Khan place his other arm around her body to hold her even tighter. Did he know that she was watching them and decided to make a display of affection? He often did things like that because he knew of her feelings for him. He said that he could smell her desire and lust for him. She knew that he was telling the truth because she desired to be with him but he found her lacking. She lacked nothing he just wanted Nyota because he could not have her. He wanted to show up the Vulcan. He wanted to prove that he better, stronger, smarter. He wanted to make the Vulcan seethe with jealousy. This had nothing to do with her and her lacking what he wanted.

Carol continued watching them. Marcus saw his daughter staring at something and followed her line of sight. "Ah there they are…. Let's go say hello to the wedded couple."

"The only reason there was pain was because of your bravado. Now that we both know how delicate that you are I will be careful with you."

Nyota lowered her head as the memory of their wedding night moved front and center in her mind.

 _24 Hours ago_

 _Khan removed his wedding jacket as he stared at his fearful bride across the bed still wearing her wedding gown. Where was all her talk about her sexual conquests. She had been silent since they walked to their quarters. He threw the jacket into a chair and then slowly walked around the bed towards her._

 _Nyota frowned at him as best she could even though she was terrified. She had to bluff her way through this. She had to make him not want to touch her. She wanted to make herself as disgusting to him as she could. Even Khan Noonien Singh had a point that he would not go beyond._

 _"_ _What do you think that you will accomplish with this pitiful display that you will try to seduce me with."_

 _Khan said nothing as he made his way towards her. He could see her desperation running throughout her body and her voice. Was his Nyota a lair he would soon find out._

 _Nyota wanted to stand her ground but her feet moved backwards as Khan moved closer. "There is nothing that you can show me that will ever make me want you because that position has already been filled."_

 _Khan stood before her staring down at his soon to be mate with desire in his body. He was ready to fulfill all of his dreams tonight. "Who has fulfilled that position wife?"_

 _She would hate Carol Marcus for the rest of her life. She had told her that Khan and Spock were friends and that despite Khan's hard exterior he would never touch her if he knew that Spock had claimed her. The look of rage that came over her husband's hard face made her panic. Khan's hard grip on her triceps began to hurt as he pulled her forward towards his lips. The kiss told her of the desire and violence to come from him. She tried to pull free but Khan would not relent. His hands began ripping the dress in his attempt to get to the soft skin that lay beneath it._

 _He hated Spock._

 _He hated Spock._

 _*()*_

"Khan,"

The Admiral's voice pulled Nyota from her memory. She looked up and saw Alexander Marcus and Carol approaching. Anger filled her body as the blonde smirked at her. She knew what she had done to her. What did not know was why she would do such a thing. She knew Khan and had lied about it. She was not her friend. Khan could feel the tension return to her body as the two approached. What about them did she dislike? He was curious until Carol spoke to Nyota.

"You are looking well as always." The smile on the woman's face made her tense even more. Khan's grip tightened around her body and drew Nyota's gaze from her nemesis. His response to her pain sparked a memory of their wedding night.

 _24 Hours ago_

 _Her wedding dress was a pile of shredded material mixed with his shirt and bottoms. He was hard and relentless as he dominated her. Her skin was flushed with warmth and her body was aflame with fire and an ache that she could not appease. Her hands tangled in the sheets as his lips and teeth moved down her squirming body leaving a trail of heat in their wake. Her nipples ached from his attention to them. He devoured the soft flesh until he was satisfied that they were his. Khan slowly began moving down her twisting and moaning body still with the thought that Spock had tasted her before him. He was not going to tease her gently to conclusion. He wanted her to remember him._

 _Nyota's eyes flew open and a loud cry escaped her lips. Her hands pushed at his strong shoulders as she tried to push him away from between her thighs. Her body arched and another moan escaped her. Her eyes squeezed shut as the actions of his mouth were savage but not painful. Her body felt alive. Her hands moved to his dark hair and her nails dug into his scalp. Nyota arched towards his lips forgetting everything and everyone. She lost all sense of time. Her hands moved from his head and tangled in the sheets beside her head. Her body began to shake as eruptions of pleasure took her over._

 _She heard herself moaning his name and arching her body towards his lips as his kisses rose up her belly. She could not move or stop him from roughly positioning her as he moved over her body. She looked up into his eyes just as he rammed into her body._

 _The scream and the unexpected innocence that he had destroyed he would always remember. Khan stared down at the screaming woman who was desperately trying to turn her body away from him but all she could manage was to turn her head. He saw the tears roll down her cheek before she turned away from him._

 _She did not remember how long they stayed in that position. Khan did not move and she did not want him to do any more damage than he already had. He was silent above her. Nyota kept her eyes closed even when his hands enveloped her face and turned her so that he could see her tears. She took a shaky deep breath but refused to open her eyes or speak to him. Khan remained silent. There were no words that he could say that would please this situation. He could only show her._

 _She felt his lips softly kiss the tears from her cheeks. She still would not open her eyes. Khan slowly withdrew his body and her eyes opened and stared at him pleading for him not to move but he just stared down at her and continued withdrawing from her body. Her brow crinkled when he slowly returned his hard flesh into her body. He was not fast or rough with his movements he was smooth and careful. He kept his eyes on her as he repeated his movements. Her crinkled brow softened and a soft moan filled the silent bedroom._

 _Time seemed to slow down to cadence of his hips. His movements became the center of her universe. She could not breathe unless he moved inside of her. The growing pleasure began to excite and concern her. His body weight pushed her deeper into the mattress as his body passionately moved over hers. His held a butt cheek in each hand to touch more of her. Her thighs hugged the sides of his body in an attempt to get closer to him. The feel of her was so consuming that Khan did not care that her nails dug into his shoulders. He took her acceptance of his apology from the long sensuous moans in his ear. He would apologize to her for the rest of the night._

 _*()*_

Khan removed on arm from her body but kept her secure to his side with his left. "She is always well Carol, she is with Khan."

Nyota forced a smile to her lips. Khan did not. "What is this for? What species has the Federation displaced this time?"

Marcus chuckled at the combative being. They could never have a conversation civilly. "We are celebrating the birth of what you wife loves so much…. Starfleet."

Khan still wore a blank expression. "Where are your crown and scepter to proclaim your power over us all."

"We are a democracy Khan. We shared power."

"For how long?"

Marcus lost his smile as Khan continued staring at him. Carol looked from her father to Khan and thought to change the subject. She looked at Nyota.

"So how are you two faring with first outing?"

"How did you think that we would fare Carol?"

The science officer smiled at the retort. "I underestimated you."

"You have," Carol saw the hate in her eyes and her smile slowly disappeared.

"Carol why don't you go get us something to drink?" Marcus kept his eyes on Khan watching for the slightest reaction to Carol and Uhura's conversation. He wanted to see some sort of connection between them but there was nothing. In fact, Khan was staring at him watching for his reaction.

Marcus turned from the glaring stare of his perfect weapon and smiled at his daughter.

"Yes father." Carol walked away.

Marcus looked at Nyota. "May I speak to your husband alone for just a moment."

A thrill went through her body as the thought of being able to talk to her friends without him around materialized. Khan looked down at Nyota as he slowly removed his arm from her body. She knew what his look meant. He would hunt her down if she disappeared from his eyesight. Nyota nodded and then slowly walked away from them.

"You think that this is the right attitude to have here." Marcus frowned at the angry stare Khan was giving him now.

"I am not Federation."

Marcus lost his frown. "No …. you are better. There is matter that only you can resolve. It involves saving your mate and everyone else at this docking station."

"What is it?"

Marcus took a drink from a server and gave Khan one. "The Klingons have developed a prototype weapon that can render a person invisible to all scanners. We have intel that they have already used it to retrieve sensitive documents from the Romulans concerning a new fighting vessel that they are developing. I need you to get that weapon and the documents and bring them back. I know that we are the next. Just imagine an entire squadron of Klingons on this station that we cannot see."

Khan facial expression did not change as he secretly watched Nyota laughing with some of her friends. She was beautiful with her head thrown back and sounds of merriment leaving her body. She was a little too quick to walk away from him when the admiral suggested it, but he knew how much she liked being away from him. She would be more receptive to him tonight if he allowed her time away from him right now.

"I will need a very fast ship."

"I'll have one waiting tonight."

"Tomorrow,"

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "This is of great importance Khan."

"Let's see what can Klingons do so far away from us? It would take them three days to get here. They have only tested the weapon once. I do not see them immediately endangering an entire crew with this new technology. Tomorrow,"

Marcus raised his glass to his perfect weapon and then took a sip.

Spock watched Nyota enjoying her freedom from Khan. He knew that the superbeing was watching her from his conversation with the Admiral.

"What kind of relationship do they have?"

Spock looked at the two. "Admiral Marcus was instrumental in getting Khan registered as an endangered species."

"He said that there were no other survivors after they discovered Khan's spacecraft. That would make me a bit grumpy to know I was all that was left of my people." McCoy interjected. Spock and Kirk looked at the doctor.

McCoy frowned at them. "He is not that bad. Nyota is fine."

"She speaks with you about Khan."

McCoy looked at the pointy ear Vulcan. "Yes and no but she has not changed. Chapel says she's doing well but.."

"But what…."

Carol smiled as she approached the men. "Gentlemen how are you?"

The three men smiled. "Carol it is good to see you back with us."

"Yes father said that he needed me and I want to help him achieve his goals."

Kirk smiled. "As we all do…. What kind of relationship does he and Khan have? Most are afraid to rouse the sleeping bear."

Carol looked over at the two men. Her body trembled slightly as she stared at the powerful Khan in all black to match his mate's attire. He was mysterious and brutal but not with Nyota. Was his obsession with her holding? She had tried to drive a wedge between them on their wedding night but failed. Nyota was not afraid of his touch or being near him. She seemed comfortable around the living killer in public. She had no idea what her husband had done to save his people. They had killed those who had imprisoned them for years. Men, women and children felt the end of a sword or fists. He was a conqueror in the making. He needed a woman like her by his side.

"He is the last of his kind. Father feels sad for him and makes it point to speak to him. He does not have many friends."

"He has a wife."

Carol looked at Spock. "Yes he does and she seems to be at ease with this union."

The eyebrow of the Vulcan rose at the sly jab. Carol returned her gaze to Khan and her father. There were more like him. Her father had lied to Khan and the Federation about Noonien Singh's people. He wanted to have the best of them but if he could not control Khan with what he had in place; he would wake another and replace him. No one seemed to recognize the dangers that the Klingons and others posed to the Federation. They wanted to make treaties with their enemies when they needed to destroy them. The Federation was not what he wanted it to be and Carol agreed with him. With Khan they had to capability to do so much more, rule so much more. If they were in charge, there would be no wars or strife. They would be seen as saviors. Khan would be loved and respected for his heroism.

Carol turned her gaze to Nyota laughing with her friends. She would have to replace her too. She would make Khan weak. She would make Khan fight against her father. She could not understand why her father could not see that. His decisions about Nyota just strengthened her resolve to make the woman disappear.

* * *

Author's Notes

I thank you for reading and hope that you enjoyed it and if so let me know. Please forgive any errors they were not made on purpose. I am currently working on other stories as I type this expect updates.~Frostbytefire


	4. Chapter IV

IV

She was surprised and concerned at the same time. Her husband was perfectly fine with her visiting all of her friends as he watched her while having a conversation with the Admiral Alexander Marcus. Nyota hide her enjoyment as best could, but she had never felt so free. This was the first time since their marriage that she could be herself. However, she knew eventually that Khan would come to claim her when his conversation no longer held his interest. He would not be kind about his repossession of her either. Nyota looked over her right shoulder and saw the dark eyes of her mate on her. She watched them move down her body before she turned away from him.

Heat invaded her belly and made her concern about what would happen when they returned home. The heat inside of her left no doubt in her mind that Khan planned on continuing their honeymoon unto its rightful conclusion.

"Watching you like prey again…."

Nyota rolled her eyes at Christine Chapel as she laughed. "Oh come on. You know all the rage turns into jelly when he has you alone. I know his type."

Nyota snickered at her friend's words. "No you don't."

The other two women with them began laughing. Nyota smiled despite that they were talking about Khan. She had only been with him one day and they thought that he was not brutal all the time. Maybe they could see things that she refused to see. She hated her predicament and never thought about how he acted around her. Christine had always said that he was different but Nyota did not care.

"He would kill anyone that upset you. I don't know why you did not tell him about Clark."

"Because of that reason."

"We would not have minded his violence. Clark is a stain on Starfleet. If he turned up dead tomorrow I will not say a word." Janice said frowning at Nyota's frowning at her answer.

"He's your husband. He is supposed to protect you. Clark was trying to make him look weak because he knew that you would not tell. You were helping him."

Nyota sighed. "Can we talk about something else other than Khan and Clark's death?"

Janice and Freya the Romulan looked over at Khan watching Nyota. They chuckled. "He's going to tattoo his name in your womb tonight."

Nyota's friend all chuckled at her breathless sigh and her arms hugging her body. "Shall I tell Commander Spock that you will be late tomorrow."

Nyota shook her head. "Look at her can't even speak because she's thinking about all that super flesh inside of her making super babies."

Another breathless sound from Nyota caused cackling among the gathered women. They loved making her frantic about Khan. Her reactions were so unlike her since she married the alien. They liked this version better than the other.

Her expression caused their laughter to increase. "What is so amusing here Ladies."

Carol Marcus moved into the group and the laughter ended. Christine, Janice and Freya all wore a sneer on their faces. They knew what she had tried to do to Nyota. She had told them about her wedding night and how the Admiral's daughter wanted Khan to hurt her. Khan's reaction to his discovery about his wife was the main reason that her friends liked him and defended him even against Nyota.

"Oh just Starfleet rumors." Chapel answered as she took a sip of her drink.

Nyota did not look at the woman beside her. Carol smiled. "I am as surprised as anyone that Noonien Singh would let you stray from his side."

"I am sure that he will claim her again." Freya said smiling.

Nyota rolled her eyes. "Please don't encourage him."

Janice chuckled. "He's got eyes only for you Nyota."

Freya watched Carol's reaction. She could sense the woman's anger rising. She could hear the woman's heartbeat increasing. She was jealous of her friend. She would make trouble for Nyota.

Carol smiled. "A husband should be attentive towards his wife. You are newly married. I am sure it will wear off as time passes."

"Nah… He's too caught up in her." Janice said falling back on her ancestry's old speech from Brooklyn New York.

Carol smiled although the smile did not reach her eyes. She was burning inside and wanted the women to stop talking about Khan even though she had brought it up.

Nyota sighed angrily at Janice and then casually looked over her right shoulder again and saw Khan still watching her.

*()*

Khan saw her turn around again. He knew that she did not like Carol. He could tell from her stiff body language. "Why does your daughter cause my wife such stress?"

Marcus looked over at the five women and saw them all staring at Carol with guarded expressions. "I don't think that your wife and Carol have anger towards each other."

"She seems very interested in my people."

Marcus returned his attention to the superbeing standing before him. "What do you mean?"

"She has been accessing your logs about my people. Is there something in these files that I do not know about?"

How did he know about these files? Someone in his group was relaying information to this killer. He was sure that Khan did not know the truth about his situation and he did not want this man finding out that his people were still alive. He needed him to be blind to that. He needed Khan Noonien Singh to be totally involved with his wife.

"I will speak to her about this and find out what she is looking for."

Khan watched his wife as she laughed at something Janice said to Carol. Carol did not seem to like the comment and walked away from the group with a frown on her face. She headed towards her father and Khan.

"Not a happy conversation," Khan asked in his most serious voice as she stood beside her father. Dennis suddenly appeared beside Marcus and whispered something in his ear. Marcus looked at Khan and Carol.

"There is a matter that requires my appearance. I will speak with you later Mr. Singh."

Khan nodded. Marcus smiled at his daughter and then followed Dennis out of the hall.

Carol smiled at her father and then turned all her attention to Khan. She was finally able to talk to him alone. "They are a rough bunch. Are you sure you want Nyota around them?"

Khan gave Carol an uninterested expression because that was how he felt at that moment. "She enjoys their company. I see nothing wrong with their rough edges."

Carol's eyes moved over the strong body of her sometimes nemesis with desire. He was all power and rage. Many nights she imagined that she was the one running her hands over the hard driving muscles on his body as they made love. She had tried in vain to get this being to look at her but he had ignored her. He was making her desperate; and desperate people did and said desperate things. "You have rough edges and I see nothing wrong with that."

Khan looked over at Nyota as she looked over at him. He could see uncertainty and something else that he could not decipher from this distance. He knew that if he touched her that her eyes would tell him what he needed to know and her body would soon accept his. "I don't really care what your desire Marcus."

Carol frowned at his use of her last name to answer her. "I don't understand why you can't have us both. Any man would love that? You don't understand what I am offering to you because you think that she is all that you need. A man like you would need more. You would want more than just her."

"I am not any man nor do I need more than her. Perhaps your reading of my history needs to be clarified. We are monogamous. I have made my choice."

Carol moved closer to him. "You did not even consider anyone else. You ruined her life with this forced marriage."

Khan let his eyes drift over his wife's curves and slowly smiled at her as she watched him. She knew what he was thinking about. He did not want it to be a surprise to her when he took her tonight. "She is resilient and beautiful. I saw no need to look elsewhere and I still don't."

"She was your choice but were you hers. Perhaps Spock is who she really desires. She would do anything to stay in Starfleet and close to Commander Spock."

He gave her a side glance and then walked away from her. She was trying to turn the lust running through his body into violence against Nyota. He did not want to hurt his wife again because of his disgust for the Vulcan Spock.

Janice made a squealing sound as Khan walked towards them. Freya and Christine just stared at him as he slowly approached. Freya kept bumping Nyota trying to make her turn and watch her specimen of a husband coming to get her. Nyota ignored her. All they talked about when Carol left was his strength, body and that magnetism that would make them never get out of bed.

Khan stopped beside Nyota and smiled down at the soft looks he received from his wife's friends. His hand protectively moved around Nyota's waist and rested on her flat stomach. Nyota looked up into his tricolored irises for a moment before slowly turning away when the heat in her belly grew intolerable.

"I hope that you ladies will not mind if I take my wife home."

Their faces were as young school girls meeting their crush.

"Oh no Mr. Singh,"

Nyota should have been angry but their faces made her laugh in Khan's arms.

Carol watched her in Khan's arms. She could touch him whenever she wanted but the silly woman did nothing but stand there. She had no idea what kind of man that she had. He desired her and wanted only her. He would never do what her father wanted even if he tried to take Nyota away. Khan would kill to keep her. Nyota would never turn Khan towards her father. Why her father could not see his mistake she would never understand. She was the better match for Khan. She could have used his desire for her to help her father achieve so much. He was a fool to agree to what Khan wanted. Her father thought that he had the power in their partnership but Khan was just getting started.

Carol sighed with anger thinking of how he just dismissed her feelings for him. He did not even look at her as he dismantled her feelings without an ounce of concern. He had no concern for others feelings. The only thing that mattered was that he got what he wanted…. and that was why she wanted him. He was relentless when he wanted something. He was going to kidnap Nyota if her father did not set up the fake infraction against her.

Carol watched the two of them walk away from Nyota's friends. Khan held her closer as he stared down into her eyes as they exited the hall. Only her thoughts could tell her what would transpire between them tonight. He had removed all the cameras from their apartment two days ago.

*()*

She felt his strong fingers gently forming circles on her belly as they slowly walked back to their apartment. She knew that he could feel her trembling. She wondered if he could feel how much warmer her body had become since they had left the hall. Freya's words of Khan tattooing his name in her womb filled Nyota's mind as they turned down the hallway to their room. His hand opened on her belly and then he slowly let his fingertips run across the soft material of the dress. He felt the muscles in her stomach tighten and his flesh grew even more anxious to be inside of her.

They came closer to their door at the end of the hallway and Nyota heard herself whimper. She did not know if it was from fear or lust. His grip on her body tightened as they reached their door. Khan placed his hand on the panel beside the door and it opened. His arm moved from her waist and Nyota slowly walked into their apartment with Khan following close behind.

He directed her to the wall beside the door and she felt her dress rise up her body. His lips moved to the back of her neck and planted kissed along the soft skin there. Nyota arched her back and moaned feeling his hard flesh pressing against her backside. He was ready to continue their honeymoon. Khan ripped the underwear from her and pushed her hard against the wall as he worked to free himself from his suddenly constricting bottoms.

Nyota closed her eyes rested her cheek against the wall and moaned anticipating the furious bombardment of pleasure that Khan produced within her body every time that he touched her. The sounds of her moan resonated within their quiet apartment. She could feel the heat and moisture from her body center between her thighs. She wanted him to make the ache inside of her womb explode within her as he had always done. He never failed her in this one act.

He gathered the black material of the black dress in his left hand and threw it over his shoulder. He then gripped her hips with both hands. He bent his knees and pulled her backside towards him. His hard flesh ripped into her body and Nyota screamed as the pain and pleasure of his hard entry consumed her. Khan held her tightly as he grunted in her ear. She was wet and ready for him. He would allow her to adjust to his rough treatment and then give her more.

Nyota dug her nails into the wall as his body slowly withdrew from hers only to return with power and speed. Her beautiful moans and screams filled the quiet space within their apartment as their bodies collided violently. The sound of flesh pounding into flesh drove them both into a frenzy. When he felt her pushing her backside against him, Khan ratchetted up his power.

"KHAN!" The heat and pleasure that ran through her body made her raise her face to the ceiling and scream. His body smashed into hers as she pushed against the wall to keep from slamming into it as her body jerked back and forth from Khan's demand. Nyota moved against his hard thrust to drive them deeper his moan echoed hers when he achieved depth. She tried her best to keep up with him but her legs buckled and his arm surrounded her waist and held her firmly on her feet. His name became a frenzy of sounds as he continued with his hectic pace until she could no longer deny the pleasure that he created with in her body. Her body exploded in a cascade of pleasure and tightened around the hard driving flesh of Khan Noonien Singh and sent him spirally to his own release. Her long moan filled their apartment as his seed filled her womb.

Her mind was fuzzy. She did not know how long they stood there still connected but she stirred a little when she felt the material of her dress move over her face. He dropped the dress to the floor and then he removed her bra and threw it to the floor also. She gasped when his sated flesh withdrew from her body. Her husband picked her up bridal style and walked into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and then began removing his clothing.

Nyota watched him through half closed eyes. She knew that dark look in his eyes he was not finished for the night. A whimper escaped her as his body moved over hers and his lips claimed hers. He grabbed back of her knees and pulled up her legs.

She had not come down from the earlier events yet but he did not care and wanted her now. Nyota turned her head away from him. "Kh…an."

His now hard flesh slid deeply into her body and he watched her crinkle her brow and arch her neck and body. "Just feel me, wife."

His thrusts were deep and hard as passion took over his movements. He needed to know the depths of her. He wanted her to remember the feel of his flesh inside of her for all times. Her nails dug into his body as she moaned his name throughout his relentless display of stamina. She could not stop the coming blackness that swirled in the pleasure that he created within her. She screamed when the devastating force hit her body and then she remembered nothing.

The gentle rubbing of her right cheek slowly woke her from her unplanned sleep. Her half closed eyes focused on Khan who was still above her, still inside of her. Her body felt drained of all its strength and form. She was unable to move or speak to him as he stared down at her. He was silent as he examined her face for what seemed like hours. She slowly closed her eyes as his lips moved towards hers and claimed them with a kiss that felt different from any kiss that he had ever given her.

Khan slowly pulled his lips from hers and watched her eyes slightly open and then close as sleep took over her body. A strange softness filled him as he stared down at his beautiful but tired wife. He could not move from her as she slept. He lay there watching her with only one thought running through his mind.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

Author's Notes

I thank you for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed it at least. Please forgive any errors that I have made.~ Frostbytefire


	5. Chapter V text added

V

Her soft breathing and the movement closer to his body is what woke Khan from his sleep. His arm around her waist held her tightly to his warmth but she needed to get closer. She wanted to get closer. Khan opened his eyes and only saw the top of her dark hair. He did not know what possessed him to lower his lips to the dark soft strands and place a kiss there but he was not going to fret over the feeling. He came to the realization that she just brought out these unknown reactions in him and he knew that soon they would disappear once he had his fill of her. He was certain of this and would not dwell on any other synopsis.

Her soft and warm body snuggled closer to his. Khan held her tighter and closed his eyes again. His thoughts began to wander towards the female in his arms. His body began to remember how perfect it felt to be inside of her. She was his. She would always be his. He would make sure that she knew every time that she looked at him. Khan slowly opened his eyes and frowned.

Why was he thinking about this female? She had given him what he wanted…but he wanted more.

He had to clear his thoughts and plan his excursion on Klingon territory. He would of course go without telling Marcus. He wanted to see what the weapon could do and decide if he would give it to the Admiral. He would take the pilot Hanna. He had met her soon after he awoke from the crash. She was a being able to interface with any computer and control it. She was a dying breed and they bonded over that realization. She was loyal to him even though she was of the Federation.

Nyota could hear his strong heartbeat against her ear as she slowly woke. She realized that she was in his arms and that he held her very tightly. What surprised the most was that she did not want to move. She felt safe and warm and saw nothing bad about being this close to Khan. He never allowed her far from him after they were together intimately. Nyota closed her eyes again listening to his heartbeat and a soft sigh escaped her as she drifted back to sleep.

The soft sound reached Khan's ears and ran through his body. He did not like the feeling that it caused and decided to ignore the increased heartbeat and pride that he felt making her feel safe with him. He did not care if she was growing use to his many faults as she called them. What did she know of what lovers did? She had none but him….and he would keep it that way. Anger welled in his body as the thought of another touching her as he had last night filled his mind. He would never relinquish her. She belonged to h…

What was wrong with him?

He had to clear his mind of these thoughts. Khan settled his body against his wife's and again let sleep take over his body and mind. Maybe he would not dream about her tonight as he had every night since he first saw her. He could not escape her even in sleep.

*()*

The sound of activity outside the quiet walls of their apartment woke Khan from slumber. He still held his wife but she had her back to him. Her long hair laid on the pillow above her head exposing the soft nape of her neck to him. Khan moved closer to her warm body. He resisted the urge to gently run his lips across the delicate skin of her neck and moved his lips towards her exposed left ear.

"Nyota,"

Her body did not move so Khan gently called her name again this time his lips touched her ear. Her body moved slightly. He moved his lips back as she slowly turned her body so that she could look at him. He could see the drowsiness still in her dark eyes as she looked up at him. He did not have to lower his head towards her to speak with her but he did. He was so close to her that he could kiss her if he wanted to. He stared at her for a long moment before he spoke.

"You are late."

She closed her eyes and groaned. Nyota lowered her head until her forehead touched his chest. She did not wish to go to the Enterprise. He did not know why that pleased him but it did. A smile crossed his face as he pulled her closer to his body. "As much as I detest saying this but I am sure that you would hate me if I did not keep your attendance with the Federation perfect. Besides I am sure that your friends had informed your supervisors…. last night."

Her eyes flew open and her body flushed with heat remembering what transpired between them last night. She could feel the evidence of their frantic activities in her sore body. Today would be a very long day. Nyota slowly raised her head and looked up into the tri-colored eyes of her husband as he stared down at her. She wondered what he was thinking when his eyes seemed to trace the shape of her face as if he had forgotten what she looked like. He suddenly removed his arm from around her body. Nyota pulled the sheet back around her body as Khan moved away from her. He moved to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side and sat up on the edge of the bed. He looked back at her for a moment and then walked towards the bathing room.

*()*

Spock walked into sickbay looking for Nurse Chapel. She was the one that informed them that Lieutenant Nyota U…Singh was running late today. He needed her to clarify her reason as to why.

Christine saw him coming and immediately walked over to a patient so that she could not talk to him. Dr. McCoy saw the Vulcan and was curious as to why he was there.

"Something bothering you Spock."

The alien looked over at the doctor with a raised eyebrow. "I just need Miss Chapel to clarify her explanation about our communication officer.

McCoy chuckled. "Well from what I heard her friends talking about as we left the hall Khan was planning on continuing their honeymoon. They did not have one you know."

Spock nodded. "She has duties to Starfleet also."

McCoy frowned. "I think her duties as a wife trumps Starfleet any day of the week."

"Khan would do anything to destroy the Federation."

"Well they did shoot down his ship and kill his crewmen."

"You sound as if you have no problem with this marriage."

McCoy shook his head and sighed. "Nyota is fine from what Christine says. Khan would do absolutely nothing to cause or bring harm to her. I think that he cares for her."

Spock evaluated the doctor's words carefully. "She did not marry him by choice."

"Khan does not have that kind of power to force her to do that."

"I agree…however, the Admiral does."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Why would he arrange this?"

"Khan wanted her."

"What does the Admiral want from him? I don't know how he expects to control a being like Khan."

Spock looked angry to the doctor. "He will use his wife to control him. If he cares for her as you say, then she is in danger.

*()*

It took her some time to prepare her body to sit up in the bed and gingerly turn so that her feet would touch the floor. Khan watched her from the hallway as she took a deep breath and slowly stood with her right arm around her abdomen. The feeling that he should help her invaded his mind. He was the cause of her discomfort. Khan disagreed with that feeling however she would not want to cause hardship for her crewmen. Khan walked into the bedroom. His heavy footstep muffled on the fluffy soft floor. He stared down at her naked body and then raised his eyes to her face. Nyota gasped when he leaned down and picked her up bridal style and walked into the bathing room.

He was old school as Janice liked to say. He loved water and so did she. He had the Admiral replace the impersonal computer with gallons of water and plenty of jets to bombard his body with the liquid. She remembered the showers on earth and often longed to feel them again instead of the cleaning light from the computer scanner.

He gently placed her in the extra-large shower stall and made sure that she had enough strength to stand on her own before he left her and closed the door on his way out.

Nyota moaned with delight when the warm to slightly hot water began shooting out of the jets in a rhythmic cycle. Her entire body began to loosen up and the soreness began to ease. She ran her hair down her wet hair and tilted her hair back to let the water concentrate on her abdomen section where all the soreness ran to escape the heat. Nyota moaned again and closed her eyes.

The shower door opened and a naked Khan stepped inside ready to give her more of last night. He walked towards her as she stared up at him. She was not expecting his kiss or how hungry it was. Her arms surrounded his neck to keep him close. Khan moaned as his arms surrounded her waist and lifted her from the wet floor. He placed her against the warm wall and then bent his knees and hooked the back of her knees over the crooks of his arms. He knew how tender she was and softened his entrance into her body accordingly.

She still pulled her lips from his and cried out. She was slick inside and not from the water. He slid deep inside of her and groaned in her ear as her body enveloped him in tightness.

"Nyota…" He sounded as if he had just run over hills and mountains to see her. Her reply was a deep moan. Her arms were wrapped around his neck holding him close to her.

Khan close his eyes as he spoke. "You are already late."

A smiled filled his face as he opened his eyes and pressed his lips to her ear. "What are thirty more minutes…."

*()*

He made sure that she sat in the window seat so that he could sit in the aisle seat. She watched him guard their space so that no one could sit behind them or in front of them. Nyota chuckled softly as she rested her head on the cushions waiting for the others to board the shuttle

He told her that he would take her to the Enterprise because she was moving too slowly. He easily carried her halfway to the shuttle until she begged him to put her down before they reached the gate. He acquiesced to her request without a fight. She did not want him to think that she wanted his touch. However, did absolutely nothing to discourage him when he did touch her.

Condensation from the above railing fell onto the large window beside Nyota. She slowly raised her hand and touched the glass where the water lay.

"This is the one thing that I miss about earth."

Khan turned towards her as he sat back in his seat. "What is that?"

"The rain. I miss the sound of the rain against the window. The sound of it hitting the ground."

"You can't be in Starfleet and hear the rain."

Nyota slowly pulled her hand from the window and faced Khan. "No I can't but it would be nice to go back and see it sometime."

Khan stared at the window as more drops fell onto the glass. "I remember the sound of the rain on my planet. That is one thing that I have not forgotten."

"You don't remember your family?"

Khan shook his head. "The Federation shot down our ship and we crashed. Hanna revealed the data to me. They tried to cover it up but I know what they have done. Keeping me classified as endangered only makes them feel better. They are the cause of my anger and my loneliness."

Nyota stared at the hard expression that came across his face when he spoke about the Federation. He had every right to have his anger. "I understand your hate for the Federation."

"I do not understand your love for it. They are not what you wish them to be."

Nyota looked away from his dark gaze and stared out the window for a while as more water fell to the surface of the glass. She returned her gaze to her husband. "What if you were mated to someone else and just can't remember."

Khan's deep chuckle made her feel strange. "I would remember that. I am very selective in who I want. You should know that."

The dark look in his eyes made it hard for her to turn away from him. "I do know that,"

Khan leaned closer to her so that the others could not hear his words. "And if by some ill fortune I was mated to someone else, you would still be first and the only mate that I would take to my bed."

He could hear her heartbeat increase and her breathing start to break up from its smooth rhythm a few minutes ago. The only reason that he could fathom why he had said those words to her was to remind her of his relentlessness. He wanted her to know that she would never be without him. No one would keep them apart as long as he was alive.

The shuttle doors closed and the train began to move. Khan turned away from her as she continued staring at him. Nyota closed her eyes and let the jitters in her belly pass along her body. What was this feeling running inside of her? Why didn't it feel like fear? The feeling did not make her want to run from Khan. The feelings flowing inside her body frightened her more than his anger ever could.

*()*

Carol walked through the secret lab that housed all of Khan's clan with father that morning. He wanted to start waking them and building his force to take over Starfleet. She looked at all the bodies lying on the tables being treated by several medics.

Carol looked down at the blonde haired clansman of Khan's and then returned her attention to her father. "If you wake them Khan will suspect that you lied to him."

"I did lie to him but we will say that we found them. Their presence will keep Khan on task. I feel that he needs motivation and his clansmen will give him that."

Carol did not think that Khan needed any motivation to do anything. Her father just wanted these men incase Khan decided that he was not going to listen to him anymore. they were the back-up plan if the Khan plan failed.

Carol walked to the next table and looked down at the blonde woman on the table being awakened. "And what will she do?"

Marcus smiled. "She will cause some strife in Khan's life. I thought that maybe the Vulcan would but he has remained quiet. So I am hoping that she will turn his cozy life into hell. She is his clanswoman. He will bond with her."

Carol frowned at his words as she looked down at the beautiful woman. She did not another woman to fight with for Khan's affections. Dennis had already arranged for Nyota to have an accident. He thought that she was interfering with the Admiral's plans. He had objected to Khan's marriage to the Starfleet officer. He thought that Carol would have been the best choice. She would steer Khan in the direction that they needed. Clark had not worked out as he had hoped. He wanted the man to befriend Nyota not scare her. Dennis had to resort to other ways to get rid of their problem.

Carol picked up a syringe full of a sedatives and waited for her father to walk over to the other room full of the sleeping clans people of Khan. She was not going to compete for Khan's affections once Nyota was gone. Carol inserted the needle into the woman's arm and emptied the contents into her body she then placed the empty syringe in the trash receptor and joined her father in the other room.

*()*

Khan walked with his wife towards the docked Enterprise and waited for her to look at him before speaking. Nyota stopped walking when she felt the slight tug on her hand. He was afraid that she would stumble and fall. So he said when he took hold of her hand when they walked from the shuttle. She was in agreement with him and did not protest his overprotectiveness. She did not mind the strange looks that she encountered when others looked at them. She did not know if Khan holding her hand caused the look or the fact that he was accompanying her to the Enterprise.

"I have something that I have to see to but I will be here to make sure that you get home safely."

Nyota frowned, "You just want to make sure that I come home."

Khan smiled. "As if you would want to leave me. I would enjoy tracking you down and making whoever had you pay with blood."

Nyota could see the truth in his eyes. He would come for her. His grip on her hand tightened as he pulled her closer to him. She stumbled towards him and fell onto his chest. Nyota regained her balance and stared up into his eyes as he looked down at her. She could feel his left arm slowly move around her waist as he pulled her even closer.

"Are you alright?" His voice was quiet and only for her ears.

She knew that he was asking about the soreness of her body. He must have felt her trembling because he moved his lips closer to hers. Nyota placed her hand on his chest as if to stop him from getting any closer to kissing her.

"Christine wi…will take care of me…..Ye…yes,"

Khan smiled but said nothing more as he stared into her eyes. His lips gently touched hers. She should have pushed him away but her body melted instead of tensing. Her hand moved up his chest and around his neck. Her fingers laid across the nape of his neck and in his soft dark hair. A soft whimper escaped her as the kiss deepened. Khan suddenly pulled away from her and then turned and walked away from her leaving her staring after him.

He did not like the feelings running through his body and needed violence to cover them. He needed to get to the Klingons.

"Hanna,"

"Yes Khan,"

"I am on my way,"

"The ship is ready."

Nyota watched her husband walking away from her wearing all black as usual. What was he doing? Where was he going? She knew that it had nothing to do with the Admiral because Dennis had not arrived at their apartment. Why did she care where he was going and if he would return? Her chest began to feel tight as thoughts of him never returning ran through her mind.

What was wrong with her?

Nyota turned and walked towards the ramp of the Enterprise trying to clear her mind of her mate.

Khan turned and watched his mate walking towards her ship and that was when he saw Dennis watching her. Why was he watching her? Why was he following his wife? Anxiety filled his body until he saw the Vulcan greet his wife. Although he did not like the being around his wife he knew that he would keep her safe until he returned. Dennis backed away from the ship and walked back down the hall. Khan wanted to follow him but first he would retrieve the Klingon device and then see to Dennis.

* * *

Author's Notes

I thought that this chapter was missing something so I added some text ~Frostbytefire


	6. Chapter VI

VI

* * *

"She is well,"

Khan looked towards the front of the ship where Hanna sat controlling the ship's computer with her mind.

"She is being followed."

"By who,"

"Dennis,"

Khan watched the being access the Federation computers to track Dennis's movements. "He started following her two days ago. He has never approached her. He will not board the Enterprise while the Vulcan is there. He fears that he can smell his deceit. He fears an audience. He needs to get her alone."

His jaw tightened with anger. If anything happened to Nyota he would not stop the bloodshed that he would perpetrate upon the Admiral with his hands.

Hanna watched the anger and desperation grow inside her friend. Emotions filled his face and body as he pondered the loss of his wife. He cared for this human more than he would ever admit.

"What is she like…the human female."

She watched his mood lighten and a smirk filled his face. "She hates me."

Hanna chuckled.

Khan's thoughts returned to the shower this morning. She was over and hour and a half late when they exited the shower. He had had her more than twice beneath the hot water and she had not protested his lust for her. She clung to him and gave him all of her tight wet body that she could.

"You do know that you have to populate your species."

"I am sure that that keeps the Federation up at night."

Hanna chuckled again. She studied her friend as he chuckled with merriment. He would never laugh like this. He was always guarded with his feelings. Hanna had even seen him holding his mate's hand as they walked together. He would have never done that if not for what she birthed inside of him. The female had changed him. Nyota had changed him.

"She will make be an excellent mother to your tribe of sons and daughters that she will give you."

Khan crinkled his brow at her words. "How do you know that?"

Hanna smiled at him and turned her chair around to face forward. "I just do,"

Khan did have suspicions about her being pregnant on the first night of their union. Her body had no defenses again him and he wanted her…. constantly. He never held back his need to fill her womb with his seed. He made sure that he was always as deep as her body could allow him. Was he unconsciously trying to impregnate her…. or was it on purpose? The only thing that could protect her was a plant that grew on the Babo bush and most grew in the Klingon territories. However, its toxins inside the leaves would kill her if not mixed precisely to her body's chemistry. McCoy could see to that. The toxins would nourish her womb and the child if she were pregnant and is she were not it would keep her that way for three months.

"We are entering their air space I will set us down three miles from the weapons structure." Khan got out of his seat and walked to the back to get a weapon. He would only use it if he had to.

* * *

Khan stood outside the Klingons' weapons building looking at the hologram map that Hanna was feeding through the link from the tiny ear piece he wore. There were three guards within the room and five patrolled outside the building. He would dispatch these creatures quickly and retrieve what Marcus wanted for himself and keep it. If he had sent Dennis to harm Nyota their arrangement will end the moment, he extracted the information from Dennis. He would not let this man harm her because he sought to control him. No man would ever control him again. He and his people saw to that on their planet when they slaughtered their oppressors and escaped only to be shot down by the Federation. He would slaughter Admiral Alexander Marcus and his daughter if any harm came to Nyota.

Khan moved closer to the east side of the building and waited for the guard to walk past his hiding position. He grabbed the solider around the neck from behind and covered his mouth with his hand. He then pulled him back towards the wall and easily snapped the soldiers neck. He laid the man behind a bush and took the security card he had on his belt. The soft scent coming from the bush drew Khan's attention to it. He smiled as he broke off a branch of the Babo bush and placed it inside his shirt. He then slowly walked towards the door and Hanna spoke.

"I disabled the camera and they will not know that you are inside."

Khan smiled and slid the card along the reader and then walked inside the opening door.

*()*

He could smell him on her. She had been on the enterprise for six hours now and he could still smell Khan. She may have washed her skin this morning but he could still smell Khan all over her body. He was not even standing next to her and he could still smell Khan. Christine was talking to her now about some medical issue and she was receiving some medicine for it. She had talked to her earlier that morning but was back again.

McCoy watched the Vulcan with suspicion. "You think that the Admiral would send someone here to harm her."

Spock faced the doctor. "I am certain of it. I could not access all of the files about Khan but from what I saw the Admiral has had his hand in Khan's life since the shooting down of his ship."

"You think that he is hiding something don't you."

"We know it," Kirk said as he approached the group. The three of them looked across the room at Nurse Chapel and Nyota as they walked out of Sickbay discussing something of importance.

McCoy frowned. "How are you going to get in there to see what it is."

"We have not worked that out yet but we will. He is not going to hurt one of my crew because he wants to control Khan."

*()*

Nyota shook her head while Nurse Christine Chapel talked about what her day off tomorrow would consist of…. sex in bed, against the wall on the table and chairs and in the shower.

Freya laughed when Christine started talking about baby names. "Will you …. STOP!"

Christine chuckled. "Oh come on another night like last night and you will be carrying around a little Khan."

Nyota sighed. "We are not even friends Christine."

"No just lovers" Freya and Christine laughed at the uncomfortable expression on their friend's face. There was no love involved with them…was there?

"He has not even mentioned birth control has he?" Freya asked.

"We mostly argue about the Federation."

"I don't think they argue that much." Freya commented as she looked at Christine.

They were incorrigible because they liked Khan. They liked the way he was with her even if she could not see the change within herself; they could and they loved it. She was not as rigid as she used to be. Khan had softened her up and she had softened him only when they were alone.

A sound at the door took their attention from their conversation. Dennis stood there looking concerned. Nyota stared at him for a moment and then moved towards him.

"Dennis what's wrong?" The emotions running within her body made her feel helpless and afraid and he had not even opened his mouth to speak. He walked towards her and moved her towards the corner of the room.

"It's Khan, he is….."

Something inside of her shattered and she felt ill as she tried to hide her fear from him.

"What about him?"

Dennis shook his head. "He was hurt. He was hurt bad."

Nyota exhaled the breath that she did not know she was holding.

"How badly was I hurt Dennis." The deep voice of her husband filled the room. Dennis looked towards the door and saw Khan. He had used the Klingon cloaking device to get on the Enterprise with Hanna undetected. Spock, Kirk and McCoy arrived shortly after him. They were worried about Nyota being alone at her station. McCoy ushered Christine out of the room but Freya was still in the back of the room. When Nyota tried to go to her husband, Dennis grabbed her around the waist and roughly pulled her back towards him. He pulled out a blade and held it down at his side when he saw Khan's anger increase because he had touched his wife.

He smiled at Khan. "You know what I can do with this blade Khan."

"And you know what I can do with my hands Dennis." The smile disappeared from Dennis's face. Nyota struggled in his arms and Dennis moved the knife towards her neck trying to make her stop.

Khan and the others stopped moving towards him. He did not trust Dennis to spare her. He knew the man's unhealthy desire to be around him all the time. He was hungry for the violence that Khan could produce. Khan slightly shook his head at his wife and she relaxed in Dennis's arms. Dennis frowned.

"She has changed you. You are not doing what the Admiral wanted you to do. He gave you what you wanted and you still do nothing that he asks. You have no loyalty. Why are you still in need of her?"

"No one controls me or tells me what to do."

"She does. You won't leave here because she is here. She is holding you back from being the greatest leader alive Khan. You are not keeping your end of the bargain. You are not the man that I thought you were. The Federation would have made you great."

"You are mistaken if you think I will be controlled by the Federation."

Dennis glared at the super being. He then smiled as he lowered the knife to Nyota's flat stomach. "This is where you desire to be Khan…inside of her. She consumes you with her flesh. I will kill what is growing inside of her if you don't let us out of this room."

More security appeared at the door but McCoy kept them back.

"Then you will certainly die Dennis." Khan's deep voice filled the room as his dark eyes bore into the frightened greens of Dennis.

Nyota closed her eyes when she felt the blade press against her Starfleet uniform on her stomach. Suddenly his arms flew away from her body. Kirk beckoned her to him and she ran towards him. Dennis tried to pull his hands away from the Romulan behind him but she was five times stronger than he was. She snapped the bone in his hand holding the knife and shoved him towards Khan; who caught him by the neck and then slammed him into the floor.

He was going to stomp on his head but Spock got in his face. "We need him to talk…you know this."

"I can make him talk!"

"You can make him dead. I can make him talk." McCoy said as he looked down at the groaning man. Security officers came into the room and lifted Dennis from the floor and carried him out. The others followed them out leaving Khan alone with his wife.

He walked over to Nyota and his hand immediately went to her flat stomach searching for blood. He had seen the small cut on her arm but he was more concerned about the harm done to her in this area.

"I am fine…Khan."

The tri-colored irises rose to her face as he stared at her. She could see relief and fury brewing in them. His left hand grabbed the back on her neck and pulled her towards him. His right arm circled her waist keeping her tight to his body. His kiss was full of emotions that she knew. She melted in his embrace as the kiss deepened. He heard her soft whimper as he slowly pulled his lips from hers. He watched her slowly recover from his assault as he held her tight. Her eyes slowly opened and he planted a soft kiss on her lips before releasing his grip on her neck and grabbing hold of her hand and walking out of the room.

*()*

He was silent as he laid on the medical bed sedated but able to answer any question they asked. Kirk walked towards the bed.

"Did Admiral Marcus tell you to harm Lieutenant Singh?"

"Dennis blinked slowly. 'No"

Khan looked over at Nyota as she walked towards him after Christine looked at the small cut on her arm. "Did Carol Marcus tell you to harm my wife."

His voice held the promise of retribution as he stared down at Nyota when she reached his side. He had calmed somewhat after he saw that she was unharmed.

"No,"

Spock raised an eyebrow at Khan's question and then asked one of his own. "What is Admiral Marcus hiding from us?"

"I don't know."

Hanna looked over at the group. She was made of a see through substance called Gretruin. All of her bodily functions could be seen and she usually wore a robe but she had taken it off to interface with the Enterprise computer. Her body was indestructible.

"Whatever he has it is not on any computer system. He knows of my capabilities and has countered them. I cannot see what he is doing."

"We have to find a way inside."

Khan looked over at Kirk and Spock. "I have a way inside."

*()*

She knew how much he hated Admiral Marcus and how much he hated the Captain and Commander Spock. What she did not know was that all of that did not matter to him right now as he walked with her back to their apartment. He had given Kirk and Spock the Klingon cloaking devices and let them go see what the Admiral was hiding. She knew that he wanted to go himself but he did not argue with the two men about staying away.

He held her hand tight as they reached their door. He touched the scanner and the door opened and he let her walk in first and then he followed. The door slid closed behind him as Nyota turned and faced him.

Khan stared down at her with dark eyes as he came closer to her. "I know that you wanted to go see what the Admiral has."

Khan lowered his lips and placed a soft kiss on her plump lips. He slowly pulled away from her and watched her eyes slowly open. "I am where I am supposed to be."

He felt her body soften and pulled her closer to his tall frame. "Are you alright?"

Nyota looked down at the small cut on her arm and then back up at him. "I'm alright."

Khan slowly smiled. "I am not talking about your arm."

"Oh," Was all that she could say before his lips claimed hers again and his arms tightened around her waist as he lifted her from the floor. He began walking with purpose as he headed towards their bedroom.

He sat on the bed and then laid back with her on top of his body. Nyota pulled her lips from his and stared down into his darkened eyes. She had no idea what was brewing in those eyes or why emotions ravaged her body. She heard the tearing of material and the sudden breeze to her lower body. Khan dropped the underwear to the floor and pulled up her Starfleet edition dress and grabbed handfuls of her butt cheeks. His teeth bit into the soft skin of her neck as he moved her against his salivating hard flesh imprisoned in his bottoms. She moaned his name and arched her neck to give him more skin to mark.

The flow of air increased along her back as Khan ripped her uniform along the back. He pulled her lips from hers and pulled the material down her arms and threw it onto the floor. He sat up and lowered his mouth to her breasts while snapping the binding that held the bra to her body. He threw it onto the floor and feasted on the hard dark nipples before him. He held her on his lap as her cries filled their apartment. Tears came to her eyes as emotions bubbled over inside of her. She was happy that he was alright. She was happy that he had come to rescue her. She was happy that he was touching her again. She was happy that he chose to be with her over destroying his enemy.

He suddenly whirled her around and she slammed onto the bed. She watched through her hair as he frantically removed his clothing. He gently reached up and moved her hair from her eyes. He then grabbed her hips and pulled her body down towards the edge of the bed. She pulled her knees up anticipating his deep entry.

His name from her screaming lips filled the room and echoed with his deep groan as his body squeezed inside of hers. Khan leaned forward and placed his lips to her right ear. Her could feel her tears on his cheek as her body trembled beneath his. Nyota moaned with desire as he slowly withdrew from her and returned with a deep hard thrust.

"Dennis is right… This is where I want to be."

Her soft moan filled the room. Khan closed his eyes and savored the tight feel of her body around his. He would never tire of this feeling. He would never tire of her soft scent or skin. He would never tire of the sound of her voice when she called his name or moaned. He would never tire of her beauty. He would never tire of the strange feelings that she unleashed in him when she defied him or welcomed him inside her body.

"I will always desire you…..always."

Khan slowly lifted his lips from her ear and stared down at his wife as she slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him. He withdrew his flesh from her body and thrust deeply inside of her. A smiled filled her lips as she arched her neck body towards him. Khan closed his eyes and continued driving his hard flesh into her

He did not mind the softness that entered his mind as his body dominated hers. He knew that she had caused this feeling inside of him. He just wanted to show her what she created in him. Shivers of pleasures ran along his body as she screamed out his name after every movement of his hips.

She will make an excellent mother.

*()*

There had to be hundreds of them sleeping. Kirk and Spock stood in the hidden room still cloaked in invisibility, amazed and disgusted that Admiral Marcus would do this to Khan.

"There are 389 bodies Captain," Hanna's voice filled the tiny receptor in Kirk and Spock's ears.

"What kind of man would want to do this to another. He thinks that he is alone."

"We cannot tell him of this Jim."

"What….Spock…"

"We must secure them before we tell him. I know what his actions will be because they would be mine."

"Okay, do you have all of this Hanna."

"Yes Captain I have transferred the images to Dr. McCoy."

Kirk nodded. "Okay let's go."

Author's Notes

* * *

I thank you for reading and hope that you enjoyed this chapter. ~Frostbytefire


	7. Chapter VII

VII

Admiral Marcus and the rest of the Federation leaders stared at the large overhead monitors in complete panic. Why was he not told of this growing crisis before it had become this critical? In the space of one hour, the entire galaxy would be at war because of one headstrong out of control race. The Andorians who loved to show their prowess as warriors were now about to show their courage as an extinct warrior race. They had no idea what they were doing and what made it frightening was that they did not care.

"You are going to start a war that you cannot win if you do not allow the mother to return to her Romulan home with her child." The negotiator again explained to the Andorian ambassador on the screen to his left.

"We fear nothing or no one. We have a right to claim what is ours by our laws and we do not follow Federation laws." The blue-skinned humanoids smirked as his antennae curved towards the screen showing aggression.

"This is common sense and moral obligation to give a mother her baby! Even you and your race have that law!"

"We stand by our ruling, Federation,"

The Romulan ambassador growled from the middle screen. "That is her child! How can you claim him from her? What gives you right to claim him as yours besides your arrogance."

"She gave birth to him on our moon. Therefore, he is ours. Her Klingon mate is in confinement for trying to steal the child away and give him to his mate. He will die for his betrayal."

"You are insane." Admiral Alexander Marcus interjected.

"Do you have any idea the galactic powder keg you will unleash if that child dies. Give him back to his mother, or he will die! He will die!"

The Andorian ambassador smiled. "For years our voices have been muted because you have refused to listen to our demands. Now you listen."

"You are not going to like what we will say to you." The Romulan emissary roared his response.

The Klingon emissary grunted. "We will be there within the hour, and if you do not release our kin, his mate, and the child you will be destroyed along with your planet. We are done speaking."

The Klingons' screen went black followed by the Romulans.

Those in the conference room began talking among themselves. "We will be surrounded by our enemies. No one will be safe."

"We can't just leave and not have a presence there. There are so many vulnerable nations that have been drawn into this fight because they have no choice and have to defend their airspace."

"This is suicide! Klingons, Romulans, Betazoids, Benzites, to mention a few they are all enemies of each other and us. We cannot be a part of this."

"If we are not we will not be protecting our interests. We will be easy prey for the Klingons and whoever wishes to attack us!"

"What did the child, his mother, and father do? We cannot call ourselves the Federation if we do nothing to remedy this problem."

Admiral Marcus turned to his subordinates. "Get our ships out there!"

* * *

The loud blaring alarm caught everyone off guard when the frightening sound destroyed the calm atmosphere of the docking station. The Starfleet members began running towards their ships to prepare for launch.

Jim and Spock stopped walking towards their apartment when one of Admiral Marcus's men came towards them. "What's going on?"

"We are going to war."

* * *

Khan smiled down at his wife while she softly moaned as he slowly circled his hips against hers pushing his flesh deeper into her body. He was as hard as he had ever been in his life and felt as if he had not seen her in months. Khan could not get enough of her and was not trying to stop himself from having what his body and mind wanted. What he wanted was his wife, his mate, his nemesis. Khan craved her. He needed to give her all of him. His desire to have her was so great that Khan asked McCoy to medicine to remedy her soreness when she complained to him that she was too sore to continue. She did not say to him that she wanted to stop and he called the doctor so that they could satisfy his lust. McCoy also transported the Babo serum along with the medicine.

Nyota smiled as she laid the palms of her hands on his chest. "Khan…"

Khan's lips captured hers to stop her from telling him to stop. He said that he would if she asked. He just would never let her speak it. His body continued moving against hers slowly, and she rewarded his gentleness with a soft moan into his mouth. Her palms moved up towards his neck, and she buried her fingers in his short dark brown hair.

Nyota arched her body towards his deepening his thrust. Khan picked up the tempo and received a joyous cry from her. Her legs wrapped around his waist but he pulled them higher and drove harder into her. He buried his head in her neck and let his body take from her what it needed until neither of them could contain the pleasure inside their bodies.

Khan rested with his flesh still deep inside of her. He looked over at the table beside the bed and saw the Babo serum still sitting there unopened. He should have given it to her. Living on a space station was not a place to raise his child. The mere thought of a baby made his body hard. He heard Nyota moan in refusal, but he smiled against her neck as he began moving inside her tight body.

A loud alarm filled the air and made Nyota's tired body tense beneath him. Khan stopped moving against her and pulled his lips from her neck. Her hands moved towards his shoulders as she stared up at him. His dark eyes held hers as the sound of feet running through the hall outside their locked door became louder. They knew what that sound meant.

The soft alarm on their door alerted Khan that they had visitors. He stared down at her for a moment longer before gently withdrawing his body from hers. "We are at War."

He moved from her body and sat on the side of the bed and grabbed his bottoms and put them on so that he could see their visitor. Nyota slowly moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed the medicine that McCoy had sent. She injected herself and saw the other container beside it. She read the inscription on the case and opened the jar and looked at the blue liquid inside the bottle.

Khan opened the door and saw Kirk and Spock standing there.

"Andorians are holding a family captive. It just so happens that this family consists of a Klingon captain, a Romulan princess, and their newborn son. They are not allowing the mother to nurse the child."

"How long?"

"We will be up in thirty minutes," Spock replied.

Khan looked back hearing Nyota scrambling to get dressed. He returned his gaze to the two men before him. "They will not back down. They have skills of a warrior but none of the intelligence to match. They do not think any problem to the end. You will be on the front, If I know Marcus he will put his best there."

"We can end this with this cloaking device and bring her back home to you," Khan said nothing as he stared at Kirk.

Nyota finished getting dressed and walked up towards Khan. He turned and stared down at her as she stood there. He wanted to touch her, but he thought that that would be cruel to her. He did not want to make that the last thing that she remembered about him to be a touch on the cheek or a kiss on her soft lips. He wanted her to remember the lust that she drove him too. He wanted her to want to come back to him to have more.

He knew that if he touched her that he would not let her do what she signed up to Starfleet to do.

He just stood there doing nothing but staring down at her. Was he just going to let her leave without any show of gentleness or was that only reserved for when they were alone? Pain rolled across her heart and must have shown on her face because he moved closer to her.

"Are you okay?" His voice was calm, but she could see the full-blown rage in his eyes and body. He was trying not to think about her. He was using his righteous wrath to cover what he was feeling right now. Nyota slowly nodded as she moved closer to him and stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed her husband as if he would break if she pressed any harder. Nyota slowly pulled her lips from his and watched the rage fade away and softness roll across this eyes and body. She smiled at him and then walked towards Commander Spock as he took her hand and escorted her out of her apartment and through the chaotic hallway full of frantic Starfleet crewmen and crewwomen.

"I promise you I that I will bring her back."

"I will hold you to that promise Captain." Kirk nodded and walked away from the door.

Khan stood there staring at the rushing people and aliens as they ran past his opened door. A rage began to grow within his body as the thought of her leaving him began to simmer and then fester within his heart and mind. There was only one person that he could think of that had caused this situation to become this dire. He took his eye off what he was promoted to do and focused on him instead. His negligence helped the Andorians grow their confidence and insanity. He was the one that took his mate away from him. He was to blame for this.

Admiral Alexander Marcus

* * *

Author's Notes

Please enjoy.


	8. Chapter VIII

VIII

Khan walked into the War room searching for Admiral Marcus by his stench that filled the air. They all smelled of fear because of the crisis that was rising. Khan stood behind the admiral as he spoke to his counterparts. One of them looked up and saw the being standing there motionless, but he could see the rage in his eyes.

Marcus saw his preoccupied comrade looking past him and suddenly turned to see Khan there.

"We're in the shit now. These Andorians are looking to become extinct."

"Weren't you and these Federation officers supposed to be watching?" The admiral could feel that Khan was angry. His mate was on her ship, and he was not too happy about that. Alexander had to calm him down before he became active and acted out his aggression due to the absence of his mate.

"Kirk is the best captain we have. He will not fail to bring her back to you."

Khan smirked. "As if I care about what Kirk will do. You should be more concerned about what I am going to do."

Marcus moved back. "Khan, The Klingons and the Romulans are in negotiations as we speak. They want their clansmen back to without violence. The Andorians want to stay alive this will work, but you have to wait. Can you do that Khan? Can you wait?"

Khan walked towards him with murder on his mind until the screen from the Klingons came to life.

"They have given the child back to his mother so that she can nurse him. The child will stay with her. We are making progress and will keep you informed." Marcus looked back at Khan. The Superbeing pulled his eyes from the monitor and stared at his intended victim.

"If she harmed in any way, you don't have enough men to stop me from killing you."

The security men within the room moved towards Khan, but Alexander held up his hand to stop them. "She is safe and will return to you."

Khan stood there for a moment and then turned and walked away from the fearful Admiral. The security staff moved aside and let Khan walk from the room unmolested.

*()*

Four days passed and little action was happening with the Andorians. They did allow the father to see the child but as far as letting the family leave that was far from being a reality. Khan found it hard to sleep the first night of Nyota's departure. He tossed and turned until he smelled her scent on her ripped Starfleet suit on the floor. Khan gathered the clothing in his arms and breathed in her scent all night until he fell asleep. Touching and smelling her clothing became his ritual to sleep without her body near.

He woke that fourth day to the soft alarm coming from the front door. Khan growled and slowly rolled out of bed. He still had Nyota's dress in his hand.

The monitor showed that it was Carol Marcus standing there fixing her blonde hair and pushing down the front of her dress to reveal her breasts to him. Khan looked away from the monitor. She could have come to door entirely naked he still would feel nothing. Breathing in his mate's scent on her clothing excited him more than Carol Marcus's presence.

"Carol Marcus,"

The Admiral's daughter waited for the door to open but it did not. She stared at the grey metal and frowned. "Aren't you going to open the door. Father said that you were upset and lonely."

"Did he say that I was insane because that is the only way you would step foot in my quarters. My wife would not like your smell inside our home."

Have you forgotten what I said to you about having us both."

"Yes, almost as quickly as you suggested it. I will only know the taste of Nyota, and she will only know the width and length of my flesh driving into her with fervor thrusts."

A smile crossed his lips hearing her whimper of weakness. She wanted him. He could smell her rancid lust through the door. "You ...Can't want her. She is not here. She will always be away from you."

"Not if she carries my child. Federation law says she must stay in a safe and secure environment. That means Earth and in my arms for protection."

"Why would you want that? She wants Spock and always has. She will never be a good mother to your children. She knows nothing about your kind."

"She knows that I desire her. She knows that I take great pleasure in being inside of her giving her everything that I am. "

"You don't know how much pleasure that I can give you Khan."

His deep chuckle made her lean against his door. The lust in her body grew stronger at the slightest sound that he made. "No I don't, and I don't care to know anything about you. Nyota is who I lust after not you."

Carol glared at him. "She is in a hazardous situation Khan. There may be war, and she could get hurt. What would you do then, find another to warm your bed when I am right here."

Khan lifted the dress to his nose and breathed deeply. "Hmmmm, her scent is everything that I need. When she returns, I shall reclaim her womb."

His laughter drew a fist slamming into his door. "Such behavior from you is unbecoming of an Admiral's daughter. I suggest that you find yourself a weak human to stay your lust for me. I will never stray from my Nyota."

Carol heard his footsteps move away from the door. Dennis, where was Dennis? She angrily walked down the hall away from Khan Noonien Singh's door.

*()*

Nyota gripped her sheets tightly in her sleep as her vivid dreams filled her mind, body, and soul. All of her thoughts were of that morning when Khan joined her in the shower. He had pinned her to the wall resting after the slow mating he performed a moment ago. She was barely down from the high he gave her when he began moving again. Her hands instantly pushed at the muscles on his abdomen trying to stop him, but she could not deny him. He slid deeply into her wet flesh and groaned. Her sorrowful voice rose over the sound of the shower. His hands moved up higher on the shower wall rising her knees that were in the crooks of his arms so that he could go deeper inside of her tight body. Khan stopped all movement and allowed her time to adjust to this new position.

He kissed the furiously beating vein on her neck as he waited for her to adjust to him. The warm water of the shower coated his body and revived his strength. Nyota cried out when his body began thrusting into hers. Waves of pleasure raced through her accepting flesh. Her fisted hands laid against the wet shower wall as she bared her neck to Khan and let him have her body. He took what she offered with power and desire. He made her body feel, loved.

"Te' amo!"

The words came from her lips before she knew it. Khan's body seemed to respond by moving faster and more profound. He forced a long cry from her lips with every movement. He could feel her tears on his cheek, and those words flew from her lips again. And again, his body responded with fury and desire as he moved against her. Her body could take no more; it had reached the highest level of love she could stand.

"KHAN!"

*()*

Nyota woke instantly and sat up. She pulled the sheets up to her chest and closed her eyes. She hoped that he did not know the dead Spanish language that she spoke in the shower. She was trying to forget that, but it always came back every night away from him.

She missed him. She was unable to sleep without him.

A soft beeping sound garnered her attention. Nyota saw that someone was calling her. She moved to the edge of her bed and hit the answer button. Her husband and mate sat there in black, as usual, glaring at her.

Nyota could do nothing but smile. She wished he was here beside her.

He had forgotten just how beautiful she was. Her hair was hanging over her left shoulder taunting him to touch it. Her skin that the nightdress did not cover begged for his kiss. Her lips, he wanted to hear her speak his name in pleasure as he filled her womb with his flesh. He needed to touch the soft skin of her face and kiss her until she could take no more. He held all of his raging emotions in check as he watched her smiling at him. She was pleased to see him.

"Are you trying to entrap me?"

His first words confounded her. Her face showed concerned when no declaration about missing her came from his lips. "What,"

Khan held up the Babo serum. He smirked at her laughing.

"You know that this will not work your constant desire to have my seed and entrap me into claiming your child."

Nyota began rubbing her thighs together as she smiled at her husband. "I thought it was yours."

Khan watched her bare thighs rubbing together, and the thought of the tasting the flesh between them raced through his mind. "Are you trying to entrap me now rubbing your beautiful thighs together drawing my attention from my mission?"

Her soft chuckling made him respond with an even octave lower than his usual pitch. "Your womb will shelter my flesh until I am weary as punishment for your disobedience and blatant harassment."

Nyota laughed again and then she sighed releasing all the air in her lungs as she stared at his expressionless face. Maybe he did not miss her as she missed him. She stared at him for a few more minutes and then lowered her head not wanting him to see the despair on her face. He had no words of softness or need to tell her.

"Te amo,"

Nyota slowly raised her head with shock on her face.

"Te amo tanto. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te' amo con mi corazón, alma, y cuerpo."

When she had said those words to him in the shower, he immediately searched the computer for their meaning and learned the entire dead Spanish language in two days. He watched the tears roll down her cheeks as he continued to speak.

"Te amo Nyota,"

* * *

Author's Notes

The meaning of the words spoken by Khan

I love you

I love you so. I cannot live without you. I love you with my heart, soul, and body

I love you Nyota

Okay, my Spanish is rusty but I hope all that I written is right, if not, please show me the correct spelling. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. I am working on other updates as I type. Thank you for reading ~Frostbytefire


	9. Chapter IX

IX

Nyota smiled at the picture on the screen of the Klingon and Romulan family reunited with their child and returning to their home on Ragan. This world laid between the Romulan and Klingon territories. The siege only lasted nine days, and now the other nations were returning home as well as the Enterprise.

"You are excited about returning to him." Hanna smiled as she looked at the smiling communication officer. She could sense Nyota's rising adrenalin levels as well as the heat of her body.

"He has made threats to me if I do not return within four days."

Hanna laughed. "He is softening in his development of emotions."

The human female laughed with the alien being that was suddenly a part of their ship. Kirk and Spock knew she was keeping an eye on them and Nyota. She was indestructible and if things were to go wrong. Nyota would be the one that Hanna saved. She could encase the human within her body until their rescuers arrived.

The black robes swished as Hanna turned and faced Kirk, and Spock as they walked into the conference room. Nyota lost her smile and regained her composure. "Captain, Commander,"

Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk smiled. "At ease,"

Nyota relaxed and smiled. "So this is over, so why do we have to bring the Andorians to the Admiral."

"We are perplexed as well," Spock said.

"If Marcus is involved then this will not end well."

Nyota sighed. "Khan is not going to react well to this news."

Hanna looked over at Nyota. "He already knows and has told me that he does not know why the council has requested the Andorians presence."

"How many in total?" Spock asked Hanna because she could speak with the other ships computers that were gathered for possible the war.

"Over 700 Andorian warriors are heading for the council as we speak. We carry on the Enterprise their leader Holaz. He is coming here as we speak."

The doors opened as Holaz, and two of his clan walked into the conference room. The green eyes of the leader scanned the room.

Kirk walked towards him. "We are honored that you ended the conflict."

Holaz nodded. "Those that started this nonsense are receiving punishment, and we will make amends to those that we have offended."

The two of Holaz clan trained their gaze on Nyota as she stood silently watching them. Holaz let his eyes roamed over her body and then returned his gaze to Kirk and Spock.

"My clan and I thank you for allowing us here."

"Captain, Commander Spock to the bridge,"

Kirk looked over at Hanna. "Perhaps you would like a tour of the ship."

Holaz looked at Nyota. "Does she not know this ship?"

Nyota smiled. "Yes, I do bu..."

"The Lieutenant has duties to perform, "Spock said sensing more than just curiosity in the alien's gaze.

"I would prefer her leading me around your ship. She is easier to look at."

Hanna did not take offense to the Andorians words. She did not find them appealing either.

"She is the mate of Khan Noonien Singh."

Holaz smirked at the black-robed being. "I don't know that name."

Hanna smiled. "You will,"

Kirk frowned. "I think it would be better if one of the guards gave you a tour. Holaz glared at Hannah and then turned his attention to Kirk.

"Very well,"

()

Khan seethed at the image of the Andorian eyeing his wife as Hanna broadcasted the live feed to him. This Holaz would be the last of his line in power if he touched his wife. He would rip the antennae from his head and feed them to him.

"So what do think about these Andorians." Carol's voice filled his ears, and Khan ended the communication with Hanna. She sat at his table with a smile on her face. Others in the cafeteria were perplexed with the woman's suicidal tendencies towards Khan.

"Why are you here to spoil my dinner?"

Carol smile widened. "I thought that you needed company."

"I do, I need my mate's company."

Carol chuckled. "I know that you miss her, but I am here. You may be too rough with her when she returns. I am offering myself as a stress reliever."

Khan's deep chuckled made her body tremble. "Your constant and revolting attempts to entice me are annoying. Nyota will welcome my flesh any way that I fill her with it. She always has. You will never know my flesh, Marcus. As I have said before, Nyota will bear all that I am."

Carol glared at the smirking alien. "You think that I am obsessed with you."

"You have been at my door twenty times trying to entice me to your bed. I am not interested in seeing any part of you, and yet you continue to embarrass your father's name."

"And Nyota does not embarrass her father's name being your wife."

Khan grunted. "Oh, no Nyota does nothing but praise her family's name. She is beautiful and all mine."

"Are you so sure that she was all yours. I know that she and Spock have a connection."

Khan's humourous mood came to an end when she mentioned Spock's name. "The blood on my sheets the day after we mated said otherwise. I know that it was you who told her to say those words to me. You were her friend and were to ease her fear, but you made me hurt her."

Carol continued frowning. "I should have been the one that you wanted. She does not deserve you. She does not love you as I would. She is nothing. She is weak. She is not good enough for you. Let me get rid of her and show you."

"If you ever touch my Nyota, I will kill you and your kind, and Federation law will be on my side.

Carol saw the conviction on his face. This being would not hesitate to kill her and her father. All the sacrifices that they had made for Khan meant nothing without Nyota by his side and in his bed.

Carol slowly got up from the table and then quickly walked away from Khan's deadly glare. Once she was gone, Khan reestablished communication with Hannah.

"What have you discovered about our Andorians?"

"Holaz is from a sect that has fought for freedom from the old ways of their species."

Khan grunted. "He thinks that he should have everything and everyone."

Hanna smiled. "He will be paired nicely with Admiral Marcus."

"How far out are you?"

"We shall arrive in three hours. Your mate is excited about seeing you again."

"Is she?"

"Her hormones heightened to their highest levels when words came that the conflict was over. She knew that we were heading home to you. I think if you spoke to her now her need would become unquenchable."

Khan smirked, "And they call me ruthless,"

The indestructible being smiled.

()

Nyota stood in line waiting for the doors to open and allow them passage into the Federation docking station. She was anxious to see Khan. His words that he was thinking of punishing her for leaving him did not cause fear in her body. All of his words of making her submit and loving her until she begged for mercy just made her want him more. Nyota closed her eyes and tried to corral her trembling body and rambling thoughts about the pleasure she would soon find herself enjoying and enduring while in his arms.

"You are anxious." The voice of the Andorians leader filtered into Nyota's ears, and she opened her eyes. She looked to her left and saw the tall alien staring down at her.

"Yes,"

"I am sorry for the discomfort that your absence has caused your mate. I am sure that he will make sure that you remember him. I know that I would"

Nyota turned away from the creature with an uncomfortable look on her face. She heard the being beside her chuckle.

"You are a communications officer are you not?"

Nyota returned her gaze to the Andorian leader. "Yes, sir I am."

"Then I will need your services when I speak with your Admiral."

He was speaking to her in their language as if he were born to it. He did not need her to come with him to see the Admiral.

"The Admiral has many advisors that are more capable than I am."

Holaz smirked at her. "But I require your assistance, and you should be acceptable to my needs."

Nyota frowned at his words. "I am not the official interpreter for the Admiral. He has many for that position, and the only person whose needs that I am acceptable to are my husband."

The doors to the docking station began to open, and Nyota moved forward leaving Holaz to admire the curves of her body for a moment before he and his two companions followed her down the ramp.

Khan stood in the front watching for his wife. He saw her looking around for him and then he saw who was following her. Nyota spotted him and smiled as she made her way towards him. Khan walked towards her with determined steps and a scowl on his face. The Enterprise crew parted for the superbeing as he walked up the ramp towards his mate.

Nyota smiled up at his scowling expression as his arms encased her body. "Why are are you scowling you have me now?"

Khan lost his anger and chuckled at her beautiful words. "I will have you soon, my mate."

Nyota stood on the tips of her toes as Khan lowered his head and his lips slowly melted over hers. Her soft moan energized the already raging lust waiting to reclaim her body. He would not be gentle with his love making the first time. He was going to remind her of who her body ached for, for the nine days that they were apart. He would make her scream that she loved him until he believed it.

"You are very blessed to have such a beautiful female to occupy your time."

Khan slowly pulled his lips from his mate and moved Nyota slightly behind him. He kept his left arm securely around her waist as he faced the Andorian leader.

"I would say that you are correct."

Nyota felt her husband's fingers gently massaging the fabric that lay over her stomach. He wanted her to know that he was calm at the moment.

"I may require her language skills when I speak with your Admiral."

The superbeing chuckled, but it held no laughter. "My mate has no requirement to serve you. She only must be with me. And, Admiral Marcus is nothing to me."

Holaz stared into the darkening eyes of the creature standing before him. "I only mean to commend her and her excellent skills. You should be proud that she is yours."

"I shall reward her for the fact that she is mine and will forever be so."

Kirk and Spock walked from the ship and towards the gathering crowd knowing that Khan was there speaking with Holaz.

McCoy appeared on Spock's left side. "I just know someone will be bleeding shortly."

The two clansmen with Holaz frowned at the creature gloating about his mate to their commander. Whatever Holaz wanted he would have no matter the situation or resistance that he encountered. If Holaz wanted the woman with him, she would be. This creature was only delaying what was to be the truth to show his dominance.

Nyota placed her hand on the tensing muscles on Khan's left arm. He was not as calm as when this conversation started. She wanted to leave and be with him, but this Andorian was not about to let that happen without having the upper hand that Khan was not going to give him.

"She does not smell as if she has a mate." Holaz smiled. Khan smiled in return.

"I shall remedy that, but who shall remedy your broken bones and bleeding body. Your clansmen will be unable to help you because they will be dead."

Holaz growled. "You speak of violence when we are here to promote peace with your Admiral and the Federation."

Khan stepped closer to the blue-skinned alien threatening to take his mate from him. Holaz and his two clansmen were surprised by the move. No one would dare approach them so boldly "I don't speak violence. I am violence."

"Commander Holaz, I do believe that the Admiral is waiting to see you ." Kirk stood beside Khan wearing a smile trying to diffuse the growing war.

Holaz stared at Khan a moment longer, realizing that this creature would not back down to him, or anyone else. He was a worthy opponent. "There are things here that you do not understand Khan Noonien Singh."

Spock and Kirk found his words intriguing. Why was he saying this to Khan as if he knew something that they did not?

"Tell Marcus that I know his mind and I shall break it."

Holaz smirked but nodded his head at Khan and watched the creature turn and take his mate with him.

Holaz diverted his eyes toward the human. "Yes, we should proceed to the Admiral."

()

Carol watched the two lovers walk from the Enterprise and down the hall towards their quarters. They did not get far before Khan started kissing her as if he were starving for her touch. Aggression and lust filled his body as he attacked his mate's lips. The soft sound of submission from Nyota made Carol angry. Her father wanted to wake Khan's clan in a week, but she was not going to go along with that plan. If she wished to have Khan for herself, she was going to need an army of her own. Carol could tell by the way that the bulging lower half of Khan's body slammed into his mate that he was not going to come to her without incident. The Admiral's daughter would have to take what he desired the most in this world, Nyota.

* * *

Author's Notes

Again, I know,

Frostbytefire


End file.
